Betrayal to the Highest Degree
by LittleRose
Summary: I suck at summeries, okay the inners totally tick off Serena and she blows them off. This includes some major Relena bashing as well as some of the inners and of course Darien. Herro and Serena, I will so not change it. Their just made to be.
1. Prolouge

Hi Minna-  
Sorry I don't own Gundam WIng or Sailor Moon though I wish I did. I hate disclamers so I won't bore you.  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
Betrayel in the Highest Degree  
  
Serena, Amy, and Hotaru are 16 as well as Mina, Raye, and Makoto  
Michiru and Haruka are 17  
Darien is 20  
and Setsuna is 21  
  
'Okay today I can give up this fake facade. I am so tired of having to act like a ditzy klutz. Oh well at least the scouts will now look up to me. I mean there good friends but now they will see that I am the rightful leader.' Serena thought to herself as she put on a pair of black leather pants that flared at the bottom and a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt. Then instead of putting her hair into the usual buns, pulled it into a long braid that reached about mid calf. 'Wait till they see me.' Serena thought with an evil smirk and walked out the door and on to Rayes place. 'Won't they be surprised when I arrive there early.' Serena said, as she arrived at the meeting place. Serena then heard voices and decided to spy on them for a little bit. What she heard made her already ice blue eyes get even colder.  
  
"Hey guys, so what are we going to do about our good for nothing leader." Raye said, as she walked in with tea for her friends that were there.  
"Yeah I mean Serena is still late, good thing we know she's never early so we can discuss real buisness. I mean all she ever does is pig out. She can't even tell that Darien has cheated on her with all of us, or at least all of us, Amy is still with Greg. " Mina said, as she patted a sleeping artemis.  
  
'Those jerks, oh well they'll soon know the real me.' Serena said, as she lightly fingered the crystal between her hands.  
  
"Mina and Raye are right, but we know we can't get rid of her just yet, we still need the silver crystal, then Darien will become king and then we can kill her, we'll just say it was a freak accident." Lita said, as she finished her homework.  
"Right but first we have to see what she wanted to tell us. By the way she said it, I think we won't have to put up with her attitude any more." Amy said, as she put down the book and sipped some of her tea. All the others looked up as they heard a cold laughter that sent shivres down their spiines.  
  
"Why Amy, with the way you said that, I might have thought that you guys were trying to get rid of me." Serena said as she tossed the ball in her hand.  
"Why Sere you know we wouldn't do that, your our best bud." Mina said, trying to act cheerful, but still wondering how long she had been there.  
"Cut the crud Mina, I'm not here to talk about friendship, right now all I want to know is what news you have on Galaxia and then I have other stuff to do." Serena said walking in and leaning agaisnt the wall, waiting for them to continue.  
"Oh right, well it seems that the big battle will becoming up soon." Amy said, blushing at the fact that she and the girls plans had almost been found out.  
"Yeah, so do you think you can be there on time Meatball head." Raye said, to Serena who just threw the ball with such force and acuracy that if it wasn't for Raye's quick reflexes from being a Sailor Scout she would have been missing a head. All the girls head except for Serena looked at where the ball hit, in the middle of a small crater in the wall stood the remains of a popped ball. "Geeze Meatball head I was only kidding." Raye joked as she gulped at the small crater. All the girls gasped as Raye was sent flying into the wall next to the ball, with a very ticked Serena holding her up by her shirt.  
"Don't ever call me that again." Serena hissed, making raye gulp. Then Serena went back to leaning against the wall.  
"Whoa girl take a chill pill what's happen to you." Mina said, as she back away from Serena who gave her a long glare, that would make even the bravest man pee in his pance.  
" Mina it's very simple, this is my true personality. The one you knew before was just a cover to protect me from the Nega-verse. Now get over it, because I am so sick of playing a weak warrior." Serena said, then added "Since there is no news from you people I will now tell you all of mine. Oh and Mina you might want to wake up Artemis for this, part of it has to deal with Luna." Serena said then ushered them outside, and greeted a stunned Darien.  
"Um Bunny what happen to your hair and why did you call me here." Darien asked, as he walked up the steps.  
"Quit talking amd go stand next to the girls." Serena barked and watched as Darien just looked at her and walked to his place in line. "Now for the news, first I heard all of what you girls said, so now you have been labled traitors to the moon kingdom." Serena said, and smirked as she looked at the girls faces. "Seconde, My self and the outer as well as Luna are going to another world. You are all probably asking why, but it is so very simple, you see, here I am surroned by traitors that are suppose to be my loyal guardians. The others are going one, because unlike you they are loyal, to because they wouldn't let me go alone. Now Artemis you're probably wondering why your prescious Luna is going, it's simple one night when she was going to see you and tell you how she feels she over heard you and Mina talking of overthrowing me and how they would get rid of you. Also the outers are coming with me to find their true loves, as well as me. Now Darien, I already know your not my true love, considering how you cheated on me with all of the inners. Now that's all I have to say. NOw for the bad news." Serena said, her eyes holding secrets that the Inners were scared to figure out. "Okay Guys you can come out now." Serena said, as all of the outers including Pluto. The girls gasped as the saw Luna walk out in human form. "Okay for first order of buisness I want all of you to transform, and Inners do it or you will regret it and Darien you have to transform to. Okay" Serena said, while giving all the Inner scouts and her Ex boyfriend a hard glare that told them do it or die. As soon as all the Sailors transfromed including the outers, Serena pulled out the silver crystal. "The powers of Earth, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, come to your new owners." Serena said, and the crystal glowed, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, and Darien all glowed there repective colors and then the glow turned into a small ball infront of them. Then the Mars ball went to Saturn, making her outfit change so that her chocker was half red and half purple, her tiara had two stones in the middle, her skirt had to layers with purple on top and red on bottom, the her bows turned silver and Saturn went into Eternal Satern mode. Next the yellow light went to Neptune, the green light went to Uranus, the blue light went to Pluto. And the light that was a mixture of green and blue went to Luna. All the outer scouts had transformation like Saturn, and, Luna looked the same. "Don't worry Luna, you did change, you'll notice that your creseant moon now has a little Earth above it. Now Pluto, the plans we aranged shall comence now." Serena said and the outers and Luna bowed to her, but the girls weren't about to let this go.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY MEATBALL HEAD." Raye screamed, as she charged at Serena, remembering on how slow she is to react. But then Raye found her self being flipped onto her back having her arm dislocated and then be tossed back to the former Inners.   
"Oh I also forgot to tell you My Fighting skills are that of an Assassain, so don't test me, and oh you'll notice that Galaxia has been defeated and there will be no crystal tokyo, or that little spore Rini. Ta Ta." Serena said, then she and the others walked through the portal that Pluto had just opened up. Then in a flash they were gone.  
  
"Well there goes our plan." Mina said, the yelled out a string of curses that could make even a guy with a heart of stone blush.  
"Mina calm down, our plan will work, and we will have Crystal Tokyo to ourselves." Darien, said as his once blue eyes turned black with hatred. "Oh yes we will have it." Darien said, as he walked away from a very peeved set of girls.  
"You guys we did deserve this you know, We did turn on our princess. Did you guys even stop to think of the consequences. Without our princess, and yes I mean Serena and not the crystal, we will die, we are no longer imortal. That and to top things off the one light that even we need to lean on is gone. We just lost the person with our souls." Amy said, then walked the away, ignoring the calls that your wrong. She didn't even notice the portal that opened up and she walked into.  
"You know Amy, you just proved your loyal and I can trust you with your powers, oh and Pluto don't worry you'll still be as strong as you are now just without the power of Mercury." Serena said, startiling Amy from her thoughts as she glowed her respective color once more.   
"What. Serena, but I thought." Amy said but was cut off, as Serena held her hands up to explain.  
"As I was sitting on the Ledge listening to you and the girls. I notice that you were fidgeting behinde your book and I remembered that you only do that when your lieing so I waited to see if you would come through and you did. Now follow me." Serena said, as she lead Amy and the others through a portal and they found them selves in a gorgeus apartment that looked as if it were made for them. "Now Amy to tell you why I was always late was cause I was working on this apartment for you guys when I heard from Luna what the others were planing. All of your names are marked on the doors. We are Assassins here, we can now use our powers without transforming, you can transform but I don't think you'll want to. Pluto tell them the rest considering your incharge of the rest." Serena said, as she plopped down into a soft black chair.  
"Okay as the princess you are assassins here. That shouldn't bother you considering the only people you will kill are ones that just love making wars. You will also act as bodyguards for the Queen Relena, you will be helping out the Gundam Boys who can't be by her side constanly. Unfortunatly you will have to go to her school and to go there you have to live in a dorm so, this apartment can be a safe house for you girls. You will also have mobil suits called gundams. Serena your's is Silver and Black, name is cosmos, that is also your codename. Uranus, yours is BLue and Gold and Green, and is Swift Electricity and your code name is Haruka so you can go bye sam as well. Neptune, yours is green and yellow, and your called Lovely sea, your code name is Michiru, (Couldn't think up a name.) Saturn your gundam is black, purple and red, and is called Rebirth of Death. Your code name is Hotaru. Amy you will not have a gundam you are mission control, you will assist in guarding and watching around, you will be with Mrs. Relena while the others are not, other wise you will be the one usualing stealing and blowing up the bases of OZ. Luna you will be in cat mode when you go with Amy so you can cheak things out for Amy, you will be in human form the rest of the time and will be also help guarding the Queen. I am going by Dr. M, also known as Setsuna Meioh.All of your gundams have your symbols on them as well as the inners you got. All of you will be bunking with one of the gundam pilots, while Amy lives in the apartment, I got permission for you to still go to school so you can just teleport to school." Setsuna said, towards Amy, who nodded her approval. "All right you will go to school tomorrow to get your scheduels and door rooms, these are the pairings. Serena and Herro, Michiru and Quatra, Hotaru and Duo, Haruka and Wufei, and Luna and Trowa. Now time for bed in the morning you will know how to aporate your gundams with the slightest of ease. Now off we go I will be also live here with Amy." Setsuna said, then they all turned in, waiting for the new life a head of them. Serena didn't notice the nine pointed star that started flashing on her for head as she left nor the fact that her cresent moon was shining brightly with a symoble that had a H and a Y overlaping eachother glowing yellow.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Serena and the girls all found outfits on their bed with a note from Setsuna.   
  
Girls  
  
I have gotten these out fits for you the each have five sub space pockets full of weapons.  
You have been excused from wearing the uniforms considering you are Mrs. Relenas body guards and   
Need to look like you don't have any weapons. Meet me in the garage when your ready.  
  
Setsuna  
  
Each of the out fits were made up of a material that could not tear and could conceal any weapon that is not in the subspace pockets. Serena's was black pants with a silver tank top and a black duster that went over her and could hide any weapon, while making Serena look breath taking. Hotarus was similer to Serena's but was the deepest of purple that almost looked black and her tank top was red. Luna's out fit was green slacks that showed of the curves of her legs and yet she could fight comfortably in it, the on top she had on a blue tank top and a black duster over the rest of the out fit, Harukas was just like Serena's also except it was a deep blue where her's was black and her tank top was green. Michiru's out fit was black leather flares and with a aqua colored tank top with a yellow heart in the middle, and had a black duster, and Amy's was like Serena's also except she was all the color of Ice blue. When the girls emerged from their rooms,the looked at each other and nodded their heads, and left following Serena to the garage, where Setsuna was waiting there with a hand full of key's and six veichols, Serena got a silver convertable, Hotaru got a purple jeep, and Haruka got a blue and green motercylce, Amy got a ice blue convertable. Luna got a yellow Ferrari, Michiru got a green jeep, and Setsuna got a black convertable. Then the girls got into their veichols and drove off following their leader and princess.  
  
  
*At the School*  
  
'I am so going to kill Duo. Herro thought as he walked down the halls to Relena's office where he and the guys were suppose to meet their new partners for guarding Relena. Duo had written 'I Love Relena' on the front of all of Herro's shirts, and Lucky for Herro Wufei had lent him one of his so he wouldn't have to be embarressed.   
Herro Wasn't watching where he was going and slammed right into a girl with golden hair and with silver streaks in it fall onto the ground.  
  
"Watch where your going." Serena said, to the guy sprawled on the ground next to him and stood up and told her worried guardians that she was all right and she and her protectors walked off to Relenas office.  
  
'What a babe.' Was all Herro could think of as Serena and her friends walked away, noticing that all of his friends also had the same look on their face. Herro grunted and went back into 'Perfected Solider mode', and contiued walking following the girls to Relena's office.   
"Mrs. Relena the new body guards that will be helping your old ones to protect you are here." Mrs. Relena's secretarty said, as she let in Serena and her friends.  
"Hello, I'm Relena, I belive you've come to get your scheduels I presume. Here they are." Relena said, the glanced over each of the sheduels in her hand then at the person they belonged to, then stopped at Serena and her scheduel. 'No way does, that tramp have the same classes and dorm with my Herro, oh well I'll just have to keep an eye on her.' Relena said, then notice the fact that Serena had a perfect body.   
"Hello Mrs. Relena, I'm Serena the head of your new bodyguards. The one standing on my left is Hotaru, the one on my right is Michiru. The one on your left is Haruka and the one on your right is Setsuna." Serena said, as she pointed to each person, as she said their name.   
"Hello Mrs. Relena, I'm Serena the head of your new bodyguards. The one standing on my left is Hotaru, the one on my right is Michiru. The one on your left is Haruka and the one on your right is Setsuna." Serena said, as she pointed to each person, as she said their name.   
"Hi, just call me Relena though. All that Mrs. Stuff makes me sound like an old Lady.Ó Relena said, then noticed the guys standing at the door. ÒOh and let me introduce you to your partners. The one in the green tank top is Herro, the one with the braid is Duo, the blonde one is Quatra, the one with the bang that covers one eye is Trowa, and last but not least is Wufei, donÕt take his weak onna things serious though. He just considers all woman weak.  
"Hello, I'm Serena. These are my accoicates, Amy, Luna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna. I let Setsuna tell you the pairings." Serena said, as she goes to sit on the couch and fingered a dagger.  
"Right, okay. These are the pairings, Serena and Herro, Luna and Trowa, Hotaru and Duo, Michiru and Quatra, and Haruka and Wufei. Amy and I are a team. Now any questions." Setsuna said, as she sat waited pationetly. "No well okay then. Serena you and the others will go cheak on the security okay.Ó Setsuna said as she made room for them to get by the door.  
"Don't bother, I already cheaked it, and made some adjustments last time I was here. If you would notice to my left in the corner, there is a camera that none of you noticed except for maybe you Herro. It can not be turned off, it will always be recording, and the only way to get to it's memory is with a code, I will supply every week. Relena there is a tracer on you, it's on your pointail holder. Hotaru will you get the blueprints please." Serena said, as she stood up. Making everyones eyes that didn't know Serena that well bulge well Trowa and Herro stayed the same.  
"Sure, here the are." Hotaru said, as she pulled the blue prints out from a sub space pocket.  
"How did you do that." Duo asked as he had notice befor that those girls weren't holding any blue prints earlier.  
"Like magic." Hotaru said, as she grinned at a stupefied Duo. Who just agreed.  
"Okay, boys, here is the blue prints and every thing that has been updated for securtity measures. Now I belive class will start in fifteen minutes so shall we go. Oh and youÕll notice that there are copies for each of you. Later." Serena said, as she and her friends piled out of the room.  
"Okay that was weird. But hey now we have some hot chicks for room mates." Duo said, then got hit up side the head by Wufei.  
"Quite slobering over weak onnas, and you call your self a man. Injustice." Wufei said, as he crossed his arms. But stopped when a dagger flew by his head with a note.  
That read.  
  
Wufei  
  
Don"t ever call us Weak onnas again.  
Or next time you"ll be missing a head.  
  
sign   
Dark Angels.  
  
The guys just laughed, at their now flabergaster friend, who just went very pale. "Weak onnas huh." Duo laughed, as Wufei groweled and threw the piece of paper at Duo's head.  
"Oh Herro, do you want to walk me to class lover." Relena said, as she grabbed onto an amazed Herro, who was looking over the blueprints.  
'Wow, those girls had even written out gaurd times. Wow I wonder where they got all this equipment.' Herro thought to himself but got pulled out of his thoughts as someone glomped onto his arm. 'What the heck, oh it's just the spore Relena, maybe I should shoot her right now, nah then I would have failed my mission. I'll just dump her onto the floor.' Herro thought as he picked up Relena, who thought he was going to kiss her but then found herself landing with a hard thump on the ground. "Yeah right." Herro said, then walked out of the room, as his friends filed out of the door with him in the lead. The guy walked into class just as the teacher was about to introduce Serena and Co.  
  
*With the girls.*  
"Class we have six new students and a new student helper. Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said, as the girls stood infront of the class, sorta forming a barrier around Serena, who just rolled her eyes and stepped forword.  
"My name is Serena Moon, try anything and you'll soon be without a head." Serena said, and stepped back in line. She got glares from the whole female population, and got cat calls, whistles and other sounds thrown at her.  
"I'm Hotaru Saturn, anything you have to say to me, and you can just forget about it." Hotaru said, as she then stepped back in line. Totally ignoring the cat calls she recieved.  
"I'm Haruka Uranus. Don't even bother." Was all Haruka said, as she stepped back in line and closed her eyes. Opening her eyes now in then when some guy got up the nerve to throw a whistle of a cat call her way.  
"Hi I'm Michiru Neptune, It's a pleasure." Michiru said, then blushed as she got a roar of whistles.  
"Hi, I'm Amy and I'm taken." Was all Amy said, and stood back in line and got groans from the male population.  
"Hi I'm Luna, oh and don't think I'm easy just by my looks." Luna said, then stood next to Usagi, who low fived her. Once again there were cat calls from the male population.  
"Hello I'm Setsuna Meioh your new student helper, for this school. But don't try anything." Setsuna said, as she looked sternly at the guys who were the ones making the cat calls before.  
"Class settle down. Okay now to get you girls seated, Serena theres a seat next to Herro, Luna sit next to trowa, Hotaru sit next to Duo please, you might be able to keep him out of trouble. Haruka please sit next to Wufei, Michiru sit next to Quatra please. Now Setsuna you and Amy can sit in the two empty seats next to Serena." The teacher said, as she pointed to the seats where the girls would sit. The girls nodded and sat down. Then a knock is heard at the door. "Oh Mrs. Relena please come in." The teacher said, as Relena strutted in like the snobbish person she is.  
"Yes I will thank you. I just came in here to announce the Winter Ball is two days away. Everybody must have a date. That and everybody must show up. There we will have dance competitions and will sullect our Ice King and Queen. Thank you. Oh and may I see the new students and Herro, and his friends for a minute." Relena said, then walked out of the door, thinking on how she was going to get Herro to ask her to the dance.  
"Yes Relena, what can we do for you." Amy said, as she and the rest of the girls and guys filed out into the hall.  
"Yes I was wondering what you guys are all doing for the dance, considering you haven't been here long enough to plan, adn I don't htink you may be able to get a date at such short notice." Relena said, as she pretended to look worried but really couldn't wait to see Serena without a date. 


	2. What... the Sailors are coming

Chapter Two.  
  
Once again I don't own Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Actually Relena, we already have dates. The pilots agree that since we're partners and are going to be doing every thing together that includes the ball. So like the pairings go those are out dates." Luna said, as she spoke up, realizing that Serena wasn't going to say anything, anytime soon.  
"Oh, OKay." Relena said, as she flashed a hurt expression towards Herro who grunted and closed his eyes but had them open enough to look at Serena unnoticed,to the guys.  
"Yes now if it's allright to you, the girls and I need to go move our stuff into the dorms, would you mind showing the way Relena." Michiru said, after she sensed that Serena really didn't like Relena one bit. Not that anybody could blame her, Relena did act like a stuck up bitch.  
"Sure come with me..."Relena said, but was cut off by Quatre who interupted her.  
"Please, Ms. Relena, you have work to do lets us show them their rooms that way we can show them around also." Quatre said, knowing full well, what Relena had been thinking.  
"Okay Well not all of you need to go, um Herro will you help me with something." Relena said, trying her best to sound sexy towards Herro. But sounding like a wounded animal.  
"Hn" (Translation: No way in hell.) Herro said, then grabbed Serena's arm and started walking away. With the guys pulling their new room mates with Amy and Setsuna walking behind shaking their heads. Setsuna smirking all the way though.  
'That little wench better keep her paws off my Herro, or there will be hell to pay. Now to find a date that will totally make Herro jealus.' Relena thought as she walked away into her room, the one that was completly pink and had pictures of Herro every where you turn. Baisicly don't go into that rom if you have a very weak stomache you will definetly throw up. "Now lets see, oh yes he will do just fine." Relena said, as she looked down at a picture of a drop dead gorgeus guy that had ebony hair and cerealun blue eyes. "Now to bring him into this dimintion. Better call Dorthey, she's the one that can probably do that, considering she's into that sort of thing." Relena said, as she happily skipped off to her pyshco-pathic friends dorm room. "Oh yes, when Herro see's me with Darien he'll be green with envy." Relena said, ignoring the black cat with the cresent moon on it's forehead that had been following her when the guys left.  
"Baka, now I have to tell Serena, and the others. Oh Selenity what did your daughter do to deserve this." Luna said, as she ran back to where she last left Trowa saying she had to go to the girls room. "Oh Trowa is so cute." Luna squeeled as she checked herself over once again in the mirrior to make sure nothing was out of place. "Hey Trowa, ready to resume the tour." Luna said, as she leaned on the wall next to Trowa who gave her a very rare smile.  
"Anything for you Tenshi." Trowa said, making Luna blush a very deep crimson red. "Shall we." Trowa said, as he extended his arm which Luna took giggiling all the way.  
"Yes we shall." Luna said, 'Oh man is he a keeper. I just wish this all didn't have to end soon, if Darien comes over then he'll bring the girls, and Artemis and I can't see that no good feline now, not when I'm finally happy for once.' Luna thought. Unaware that tears were slowly making them down her face.  
"Hey are you alright." Trowa asked as he looked at Luna who looked deep in thought and was crying.  
"Yeah it's just that, I over heard Relena talking and, well before Serena came here she had the three friends she trusted more then anything then, when she found out they were plotting agaisnt her she left and then she found out, her boyfriend, who she cared more about then anything else in the world had cheated on her with those three. And Relena's bringing them here along with my ex who wants to...to..." Luna couldn't hold it any longer as the damn broke and a flood of tears came out.  
"Sh..Sh.. it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you. And I doubt Herro will let anything happen to Serena." Trowa said, not relising he had said, that last part out loud.  
"Huh, what do you mean by, Herro won't let anything happen to Serena." Luna said, as she looked at Trowa, tears still trailing their way down her face.  
"Well it's just that when Serena had bumped into him earlier, he got this look on his face like a love sick puppy dog and also he can't stop looking at her. Now Herro is not one to show is emotions that freely so when Herro had agreed to the Winter Ball idea, it showed that he likes Serena, cause at first he was just going to ditch it and say he was sick, which wouldn't be hard for him to do considering he can make it look and sound like he has some bad disease, to even the doctors at a hospital. Oh and don't tell Herro about the Love sick puppy thing, or I willl be six feet underground. " Trowa said, out of breath for talking so much. 'Why am I speaking this much the most I've ever said, thirty words and that's on a rare basis, now I meet Luna and I'm speaking paragraphs. I wonder why I want to be with her and hear her voice so much." Trowa thought to himself as he found himself staring into Luna's eyes. 'Wow her eye's are ruby red, their gorgeus.' Trowa said, but then remembered what he was doing earlier and asked Luna "hey do you want to see the gym."   
"Yeah you bet, but can we grab the others, We wanted to try out our gymnastics on the mats and stuff." Luna said, as she pulled Trowa along in search of her long last friends that she had seen only a few moments ago.  
  
*At the Gym*  
  
"OH man, I don't think I could ever do that." Duo said, as he and the guys watched their new partners perform death defiying stuff. Hotaru was on the paralle bars flipping and swing on them. Amy was on the balance beam flipping, cartwheeling and even some times dancing. Haruka was on the rings, Michiru was doing the vault, Setsuna was being a spotter for Amy, Luna was on the un-even bars, and Serena was on the floor Mat.  
'Wow she's good, maybe even better then Trowa.' Herro thought as he watched Serena flip high into the air and land, solid and squarly. The one time she fell though, was on a cartwheel and she quickly got back up and told all her friends that she was okay. 'Why did they all stop when the saw her fall, it couldn't have been that dangerous.  
"Hey Luna try gaining a bit more speed, your looking kind of Slow!" Trowa yelled, then noticed as Luna flipped off the top bar and land squarly on her feet and walked over to him.  
"Slow huh?" Luna said, as she pulled Trowa closed to her the pushed him away as she did a triple back hand spring, jack knife, front tuck, and a front handspring, with amazing speed and acuracy. "Do you call that slow." Luna said, then walked away from a stunned Trowa.  
'Not even I could do that, that fast there's something about those girls that just isn't right.' Trowa thought, as he looked at the retreating back of Luna. Who high fived the girls who saw the show.  
  
"Dang Luna, you showed him, did you see the look on his face, but um don't do that again that fast, they might get suspicious." Amy said, then looked at where Serena was. "I never knew Serena could do all that." Amy said, as she and the girls looked at their leader, who was now knocking the stuffing out of the punching bag.  
"Hey kitten, do you think you could loosen up a bit, I don't think the school would appreicate having their punchinch bag, completely distroyed, not to mention the mess your making." Haruka called at her friend.  
"But why do they have to come, I swear if they come near me, this punching bag will look like it was brand new to what I will do to them." Serena growled, as she sent one last roundhouse kick to the punching bag, which made the bag break open and the insides run out. "Cheap piece of shit." Serena growled then walked over to the balancing beams, and started doing things that not even amy had tried to do.  
" I don't understand, I mean yeah being angrey at some friends who betrayed you, and your ex just adds to the problem, but what I don't understand is why you guys feel hatred towards them. I mean what can they do to you." Quatre said, but just backed down as all the girls glared at him. "Okay I'll shut up." Quatre said, but felt a soft hand on his sholder.  
"Quatre Serena, is more then a friend to us, she is more like a sister, you see, she is the light in our hearts, the sun in our skys. I mean when she is happy, your little hyper active friend over their, is like a dark thunderstorm compared to her. I mean Haruka and I first thought she was just a friend and nothing more, but when I got into an accident she was their to help us through. I mean, Haruka started opening up.  
"Oh I see now, so in other words, she keeps you guys from going insane." Duo said, but stopped when is braid was pinned to the wall by six daggers.  
" We arne't insane." A chorus of girls voices broke off. But everybody stopped when their was a scream emitted.   
  
******************************  
Cliff hanger I know, but please review, and thank you to the one who corrected me on Quatre's name.  
Ja ne  
Misty  
Please Review. Though I'll write even if you don't 


	3. What happen to Relena's Limo

Okay once a again, I do not own Sailor Moon, nor Gundam wing. But  
even if you did try to Sue me, you will have to go against my mom, she can kick all your sissy lawyer butts in courts, she is the ultimate lawyer.  
Ja ne  
Misty  
  
Chapter three.  
********************************  
  
"What the hell was that." Wufei said, but stopped when Relena came bursting in in full blown tears. Then she glomped onto Herro who just looked at her in a way that said, get off me or you will die, and I'm am so not kidding. "Onna what the hell are you screaming about." Wufei growled, as he looked around for an sign of danger.  
"She... She.." Relena stuttered as she pointed at a smirking Serena who was walking towards the group. "She painted my limo black, with 'I am a no good stalker, who can't even get a reasonable date.' all across it, then on the window it says 'I am a gay fag.'" Relena said, then started crying into Herro's shirt, or should I say tank top. The group just looked at eachother then burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Herro baby aren't you going to do something." Relena said, as she looked at Herro who nodded his head in consent. "Oh thank you Herro I knew you loved...me..." Relena said, but let her jaw drop as Herro went up to Serena and congradulated her on a job well done. "Why I never." Relena said, then stormed past a laughing Serena who grabbed her arm. "What do you want bitch." Relena growled as Serena just stated.  
"You forgot 'I'm a no good queen who doesn't no jack shit about war and peace.'" Serena stated, then let go of Relena as the group burst out laughing including Trowa and Herro who were both very red in the face.  
"You bitch!" Relena said, then walked away. "Wait till Darien, here's about this oh you'll regret this mark my words, you will. The last part was heard by Serena alone and her face twisted in anger and her eyes turned almost black with hatred.  
" If that bitch brings Darien here, oh lets just say this world will be without one life soon." Serena said, then walked away with a still laughing group following her.   
"Geeze girl, how did you do that, I mean I couldn't even think of that. You guys are insane." Duo said.  
"WE ARE NOT INSANE DAMN IT." The girls shout at Duo who squeaked and ran behind a smirking Herro.  
  
*********************************************  
Short I know, but I have to go to school.  
I love that line. Okay Setsuna and Amy's dates, are Milliardo and Treiz, don't ask how though you'll find out.  
Please Reveiw, I love it when I know people read my stuff.  
Ja ne  
Misty 


	4. What's wrong with Serena

Chapter Three  
  
Hi Minna-  
I know you have been waiting. So I'll just cut right to it  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, Even though I wish I did.  
So Lawyers back off or I will kill you.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Man Serena, why the hell did you go and paint Relena's car, you know we have to lay low and besides we're her bodyguards." Michiru said, as she glared at her laughing friends, and a smirking Serena, who were all recounting on the recent events that had just taken place.  
" Hey I only stated the facts. I mean it's true she can't get a date but there's one problem. You know how she's going to be bringing Darien over don't you." Serena said, as she looked at all of her friends who all got a solem look on their faces, then nodded their head. "Well little Mrs. Bitch, is not only bringing over Darien, but the others as well. But there is one little problem, Darien will regain his powers slightly as will the others, to get back to full strengths they need to find four people to gain power off of, and guess who those four people are." Serena said, as the girls looked at her in wonder. " Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo." Serena said, as she looked at the floor.  
"Why them why isn't Herro in their, I mean he is the perfect soldier." The girls yelled at Serena who looked at them with hurt in her eyes.  
"Because, when they get to full power they will give Herro to Relena and he won't be able to resist considering Mina controls the emotion of the heart, one moment Herro will be attempting to shoot her the next, he will....be...." Serena said, as sh broke down in tears. The girls looked at their leader, knowing full well what was going on inside her.  
"Princess I forgot to mention one thing, your brother is here, Cronus's is starting to remember, the past, as are his guards." Setsuna said, as her teary eyed princess looked up.  
"You mean Cronus here, where but how." Serena said, but then a flood of memories, and the rest of her life came back to her. "AAAAHAHHHHHHH! SHIT MY HEAD." Serena cursed, as she fell down holding her head.  
"Princess!" The others called, as the gathered around the screaming girl.  
  
"What the hell is going on. What's wrong with Serena." Duo asked, as the girls were calming down a hyperventilating, Serena.  
"Duo somethings wrong with Serena, I mean one moment we were laughing about Relena's car then she grabs her head, screaming." Hotaru said, as she worridly looked at Serena. "Herro what the hell are you doing." Hotaru yelled, as Herro picked up Serena as she whimpered into his Shirt.  
  
****************************************  
Cliff hanger I know.  
Don't worry updates Daily unless I have writers block which is very rare. Don't worry people Darien will be treated worse the the punching bag for what he did to our lovable Serena. Should I have Herro get with Serena now or later. Tell me what you want. Oh and Dance is coming up in the next to chapters.  
You don't have to review if you don't want to.  
  
Ja Ne   
Misty. 


	5. What's is up with those girls

Chapter Four  
  
Hi Minna  
  
I don't own Sailor MOon or Gundam Wing.  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had Basketball  
practice all week. Oh well On with the story.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Heero I'll ask you once again what the hell do you think your doing with Usagi." Hotaru said, as she stood infront of a very annoyed Heero.  
"Isn't it obvious she needs medical attention." Herro stated, then pushed Hotaru out of the way and contiued to walk to the infermary.  
"Um..Actually I don't, I just need some asprin for a mondo migrain, did anybody get the licence place of that bus." Serena groaned, as she jumped out of Heero's arms. 'Why did I just leave him, he was so warm and my head didn't hurt so much, whoa the room is spinning.' Serena thought, as she started to sway, all she remembered was worried perussian eyes looking at her.  
"Well, It looks like Heero likes somebody." Duo said, but got hit upside the head by a worried Hotaru. "Why did you do that for doll face." Duo said, but gulped as Hotaru grabbed a glaive out of thin air and put it up to his neck.  
"Don't ever call me doll face got it Sweety." Hotaru said, with sarcasm heavy in her voice.  
"No problem, but you should know I am the god of Death." Duo proudly claimed, but his ego deflated as the girls looked at him and burst out laughing.  
"Well bub you should know I'm the goddes of Death, and Rebirth, so don't cross my path." Hotaru said, as her glaive dissapeared and then Haruka took Serena from Heero and the girls walked away from the guys who were stunned at the recent display of force ust shown toward Duo.  
"Whoa, those chicks are truly insane." Duo said, but then had a note and an arow pin his braid,   
  
-Duo  
  
Like we said before we are not fucking insane, get  
it to that thick skull of yours, or is your brain   
gone and replaced with that dorky braid of yours.  
  
-Hotaru  
P.S. The braid is slightly cute though.  
  
"She dissed on my poor baby." Duo said, as he petted his braid and the guys just laughed at him well most of them anyways Heero was to busy staring at the girls as they walked away.  
'I know you girls have a secret and I am going to find it out, Mission Accepted, find out the secret behind those girls abilities.' Heero thought then walked away from the group of laughing boys.   
  
"HHHHEEEEEERRRROOO!!!!!" A very high pitch sound screamed from down the hall as Relena came running towards them.  
"Run!" Heero calmly stated, as he took off down the hall, with the guys following him.  
"Damn't it Heero, what did she do plant a tracker on you." Duo said, as the guys ran into Heero's room past a group of girls and a wide awake Serena.   
"If Relena comes here, I'm not here." Heero said, and Serena nodded then went back to his room with his friends. 'What the hell is going on here, just two minutes ago she was in total pain and now she acts as if she just had the best day of her life. Why?' Heero thought as he sat down at his laptop and started searching for information on the girls even trying the morgue. "What the HELL?"   
  
*******************************************************  
CLIFFHANGER,  
I'm evil I know but hey I'll keep writting.  
you don't have to review, so   
  
Ja NE  
Misty 


	6. Cosmos

Chapter Five  
  
Hi Minna-  
I hate discalimers, okay I do not   
own Sailor Moon.  
(Looks at grinning Lawyers.) There you   
happy. (Lawyers nodded their heads and laugh at her.)  
Well screw you to.(Lawyers not you reader.)  
  
Ja Ne,  
Misty  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"This can't be right." Herro said, as he searched through the files, but evidence doesn't lie. "How can this be, I don't understand. Those girls have a lot to answer for." Herro said, as he walked into the living room of the dorm and at the seven girls that were there. "Why didn't you tell me." Heero said, as he stared at Usagi, who looked at him like he had just grown another head.  
"Tell you what." Usagi said, innocently hoping he wasn't talking about the girls secret.  
"You know damn well, what I'm talking about. Why did you lie to me and the guys about you girls." Heero asked, as he glared at the girls Serena just fidgeted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you girls all wore diffrent dress sizes." Heero said, as he looked at the girls who just looked at him laughing. "I don't think this is funny, now the guys and I have to find you girls different dresses." Heero said, as he stormed out of the room. But stopped at the doorway as the girls breathed a sigh of relife, "Also why didn't you tell us you are the Sailor Scouts." Heero said, as the girls spit out their drinks they started to drink.  
"How did you know." Serena said, as she stood up, her blue eyes flashing.  
"It wasn't hard, think about it when I was little I heard about nine legendary fighters, that were called the Sailor Scouts, and it also wasn't hard, when I searched through old Morgue files and found you guys listed in the time of the Sailor Scouts, not to mention the fact that when I took a group picture of you guys when you were said to be alive and then with the Sailor Scouts you guys look like exact replicas." Heero said, out of breath, 'How the hell did I say all that.' Heero thought as he walked out of the room but was pinned on the floor by a very scared Serena.  
"You won't tell anyone will you." Serena said, as but when she was about to say something Heero flipped her so he was on top and she on bottom. "Please you can't tell." Serena said, as she flipped Heero again but this time when she was about to talk, another flood of memories came flooding back. "AAAHHH SHIT!" Serena said, as she rolled off of Heero and held her head crying in pain and muttering so many profane words even Heero blushed.  
"Serena what's wrong with you." Heero said, as he held Serena close to him, then memories of a past life came flooding back to him, but onlike Serena he wasn't on the ground in pain, yes the unslout did cause great pain, but his training wouldn't allow him to show it. "Now I understand." Heero said, as the pain got to unbareable and he passed out, as did Serena.  
"What's with all the screaming....Oh....My....God. Shit! Girls get in here quick." Hotaru yelled, as she stared at Serena in her princess gown and Heero in an outfit that made him look like a gaurd, of royalty.   
"Hotaru what the hell are you yelling about....Oh...shit... Setsuna explain." Haruka said, as the girls faced a smirking Setsuna.  
"It's simple, only when Serena found her real true love, will her true identity show through. But there is one problem, I forgot to tell her that when her true love is awakened then so would ours and her brother. I think we better go and find them. Now!" Setsuna said, as Haruka picked up Heero and Ami formed a small cloud of ice for Serena to float on. "Now lets go, don't worry Serena will wake up in excatly as soon as I'm done talking." Setsuna said, then grinned as Serena started to wake up.  
"Ouch did anybody get the number of that bus." Serena said, but found that she was wearing her princess gown and something snapped inside of her head. In a blink of and eye Serena had a sword with a moon surroned by a nine pointed star, that glowed with a rainbow of colors and and the same signal appeared on Serena's head. "Identify yourself or you'll face the rath of Cosmos, wait PU! But how, I don't understand." Serena said, but then she remembered all that happened. "Oh now I remember, girls don't worry I'm still the same old Serena, just with all of my memories." Serena said, as her golden hair, that had come on done formed into a long ponytail down her back that reached her ankels. "Okay where's Heero, he should be recovered by now." Serena said, as she took Heero from Haruka's arms and set him on the ice cloud. "Hey Heero what's up." Serena said, as Heero groaned.  
"I think I need a major dose of morphin." Heero said, but like Serena something kicked in and he had a sword like Serena's except it had and H and Y overlaping each other on it. "Identify yourself, oh it's just you Cosmos." Heero said, then got off of the ice cloud as his old memories came back to you. "So what are we doing now." Heero asked, as he sheathed his sword.  
"We got to go help the girls soulmates cope with the memories that will come back. Come on." Serena said, then she glowed and so did the girls. "On to the guys." Serena said, then dissapeared, only to reappear in....  
**************************  
Cliffhanger, now if you guys want me to contiue I want the person who's writting, from a fake klutz to a Gundam pilot to cotiue to write 


	7. The Queen of pranks has just made her in...

Chapter Six  
  
Hi Minna-  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam WIng.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Okay girls I sense that everybody's here, okay lets see, Setsuna your with Milliardo, Amy go to Triez I think He misses you, Haruka, Michiru, I think Wufei and Quatre would want a word, Hotaru please don't kill Duo, Luna I think you should be the one to tell Trowa everything about Artemis, Now. Okay I'm just going to sit here and wait till you guys are done." Serena said, then sat on a silver chair that just formed behind her, and Heero made a black one out of thin air. "I always loved doing that." Serena said, to Heero who looked at her and rolled his eyes, well mentaly rolled them.  
"Hn." (Translation: Do I care.) Heero said, but regreted it as Serena's eyes took on a look of pure saddness.  
"You know you don't always have to be a jerk, I mean Darien is nicer then you." Serena said, then ran out of the room, just before the girls came walking back in with their loves arms around them.  
"Where'ed Himi go." Hotaru asked, as she looked at Heero who just got up and went after, a crying Serena.  
  
"Come on Serena you know I didn't mean it." Heero said, as he automaticly went to an old abonded park that had a waterfall in it.  
"Yes you did, I remember it perfectly and you said it in the tone you use to Relena to get her off you, I so vividly remember. 'Do I care.' That is what you said, right Heero or am I going deaf. No what I don't care cause no what for all I care, nobody gives a damn about me or my feelings. Okay so you can go back to your little bitch queen and I'll leave everybody to leave their own little happy lives. Thats the way the story goes right Heero. Everybody gets to experience true happines exept Cosmos, the entitiy of the Universe." Serena said, then tried to run off but found her being held by strong arms to somebody's chest.  
"Now you know that's not true." Heero whispered in Serena's ear, then let her go while whispering to her. "I care about you more then life it's self." Heero said, as he walked over to the river.  
"No what happened last time, when somebody told me that, I found out he had slept with almost all of my closet friends, and also I find out that the one guy who used to tell me that just all of a sudden blows me off like I was Duo. Now tell me this Heero How much do you care for me, cause you see I'm just a little play thing that fate likes to fuck with." Serena said, and was about to contiue when warm lips crashed upon hers.  
"More then you know, and your not Fates play toy, cause I won't allow it." Heero said, then took Serena's hand and led her back to the dorms, while half holding Serena, so they really did look like a couple.  
"You know Heero, cause of what you did, you do relise I am so going to get revenge on you." Serena said, and laughed as all of the color drained out of Heero's face.  
"You wouldn't dare." Heero whispered, into Serena's ear making her shiver.  
"Oh wouldn't I, you blew me off about two minutes ago and I want revenge, maybe I'll throw in the other guys to so you all get torture." Serena giggled, making Heero look scared beyond belife.  
"Why do I have a feeling that, You have a very evil plan brewing in that head of your's" Heero groaned, as Serena let out merry laughter.  
"Because with Cosmos, anything when it comes to pranks can happen. Hey being the ruler of the universe has it perks." Serena said, as Heero just pulled Serena closer to him to tickle her.  
"Hey what about me, you do relise that you will never be able to trick me." Heero said, as Serena gasped as he tickled her.  
"HHHEEERRROOO!!! What the hell are you doing." A shriek yelled from behind Serena and Heero. Then Serena was grabbed off of Heero. "Watch who your with bitch. Heero's mine so back off." Relena said, and Serena was about to hit her when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
"Why Bunny what's with all the violence I mean what about poor me." A Males voice said, making Serena's eyes darken, and produced her sword.  
"You know Darien, you should never piss off Cosmos, or you just might live to regret it or you just might not live at all. Come on Heero lets go." Serena siad, and she and Heero walked away from a shocked Relena and Darien.  
"SHIT!" Darien said, as three other girls came up behind him.  
"Darien what's wrong." Mina asked, as Darien's face was very pale and also very angrey.  
"Lets just say we just met our worst fears." Darien said, then walked away from the girls.  
"Cosmos." Was all the girls said, then ran off towards the house they were staying at.   
"What the hell is going on here." Relena said, then stormed off only to walk into her room and walk right into a very well planned trap. First relena was drenched in black paint, and then red mardi gras feathers covered her, and when she tried to walk forword, she was soon hanging from the air, and the tips of her hair was singed from a blow torch that broke then string, dropping Relena and when Relena stood up, their all around her room were pictures of Serena with Heero, in close intimate sences. (I don't mean it like that.) There were one's of Heero holding Serena's hand, and also kissing her. Then a note floated down with a little bunny on it.  
  
The Moon is Bright,  
and so am I.  
For I can see your face.  
And when you read,  
this little note.  
you'll be soon covered in paste.  
  
And when Relena was done reading a large bucket of past was dropped onto her head, and when she finnaly got the the bathroom, more pictures of Serena with Heero and she soon found all her clothes were dyed black and had stalker written on them as well as gay fag. "Oh that bitch is definetly going to pay." Relena said, as she found a pair of pink pants that Serena didn't bother to touch cause they were covered in perfume and Serena thought she was going to throw up if she touched them. "Oh yes, she will pay dearly." Relena thought darkly, then went to go take a shower.  
*********************************************************************8  
No Cliff hanger, okay I will be updating daily this week, I don't have practice this week, yeah.  
  
Ja Ne  
MIsty  
  
p.s. you don't have to review it's just cool seeing people like my story, and plase will he girl in charge of From Fake Klutz to Gundam Pilot as well as the girl with the story Back Home please contiue, they give me inspiration to write okay. Later. 


	8. Chalk Another point for The Queen of Pra...

Chapter Seven  
  
Hi Minna-  
I don't own Sailor moon. or Gundam Wing,  
But I want to so badly.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay Serena, by the way your giggling I have a feeling you just pulled one of your pranks." Heero said, as Serena's face was bright red from holding in full blown laughter.  
"Well, lets just say, Relena is going to be spending a lot of time in the shower from now on." Serena said, as her smirk went into a full blown smile and her eyes held so much mischeif Heero was afraid to as why. "Here let me show you." Serena said, then a small mirrior appeared, showing the whole prank on Relena once more, seeing this again Serena just went into full blown laughter.  
"Oh man, now she is going to be extemly pissed at you and whinning to me more." Heero said, as he walked to his room.  
" SO that's just the apetizer." Serena said, as more things to pull on Relena formed in her head. "Oh I love my vivid imagination." Serena said, as she formed little hollowgrams too show how her pranks would work. "Oh yes Relena, you wish you never made me mad." Serena said, then went to talk to the girls, and tell them that Dariens here.   
"Hey Serena, I was wondering what is going on between you and Darien right now." Heero said, as he caught Serena just before she walked out the door.  
"The only thing going between us, is extrem hatred, well on my side that is, come on Heero don't worry about me lets go okay." Serena said, as she pulled Heero out of the room, "Besides the dance is tonight we still have to get ready." Serena laughed, as Heero just hugged her.  
"You know, I have a bad feeling that the dance isn't the only thing your happy about." Heero said, as he remembered the many pranks Serena was going to play Relena. "So what are you going to wear to the Dance." Heero asked, as Serena and himself reached the girls dorm rooms.  
"My winter gown from the moon, what else, you know I just look stunning in it." Serena said, as she knocked on the door getting an agreement from Heero. But after two minutes past and still no response Serena and Heero just left. "Guess their busy." Serena said, as she leaned onto Heero. "So what time are we going to the dance, Heero." Serena said, as Heero led them to the park.  
  
"Why Bunny, I thought we were going together." A cold voice broke through, Heero and Serena's happy moment.  
"Now why would I want to go with a loser like you, when I have a very respectable guy right here, and besides, Heero already asked me and I would rather die then go with you." Serena said, twirling around to face Darien and MIna, Lita, Rei, and Relena.  
"Heero what are you doing with that tramp." Relena said, grabbing onto Heero while again pushing Serena out of the way.  
"Okay that's it, you guys have gotten on my final nerve." Serena said, her eyes flashing, and perfect wings sproute from her back, and her faithful sword produced it's self once more in her hand.  
" Serena calm down, their not worth your time. Come on lets go." Heero said, pulling on Serena's arms.  
"Wait I'm just going to leave one thing for each of the." Serena said, as her eye's flashed, and then smiled and walked away. While Heero just shaked his head.  
"You are just plain scary you know that." Heero said, as he held Serena closer to him.  
"Hey I included your's into that one as well Heero." Serena said, and laughed as Heero groaned.  
"I so hate you." Heero said, as he kissed Serena, right infront of Darien and the girls.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing, with that tramp." Relena screached, as she ran up to the happy couple.  
"He's kissing his girlfriend you nimrod." Serena said, then gasped as Serena smacked her.  
"Watch what you say tramp, Heero's mine, and as queen of the world I order you..." Relena said, but was cut off by Serena and Heero's laughter. "How dare you laugh at me, I'm the Queen of the world." Relena said, as Serena looked at her.  
"Your title, is still inferior to mine." Serena said, as Relena glared at her.  
"How is that Bitch, no title is greater then Queen of the world." Relena hissed, and then smirked as Serena's face took on sadness.  
"You know what, you are really sad, I mean, do you even know who I am." Serena said, then smirked as Relena shook her head and was about to say more when Heero interupted.  
"Relena I want you to meet, Serentity Cosmos, The ruler of the Universe, and I'm her boyfriend get over it, and the guy your going to the dance with is her ex, and be warned he cheats on his girlfriemds." Heero stated, then he and Serena laughed at Relena and left.  
"Oh that Bitch is going to pay. There is no ruler of the univers." Relena said, and turned to face four pairs of angrey eyes.  
"Do you know what you have done, you have just pissed off Cosmos, who knows what she just did to us." Lita said, as she yelled at Relena.  
"Lita's right and besides that, we will never be able to defeat her now, not now since she has just remembered her title and powers." Mina said, and blasted a tree.  
"Chill out Mina, that little twit hasn't remembered everything or else, she and Heero wouldn't be together right now." Rei said, as she wrapped her arms around Dariens, waist, and kissed her.  
"Well we can't do any thing about that now so lets go." Darien said, and the girls left to go home as Relena went to her dorm room. But as soon as Relena stepped into the door her mouthed reached the floor, her room was painted black, with words, in Serena's perfect hand writing with pictures of her in postions like she was laughing at her. Then when Relena went into her bedroom, and then there was Chaos, there were guns all around her, and started firing blanks, but Relena didn't know that and fell to the ground sceaming then Honey, chocolate and Ice cream dropped on to her making her look like a sunday and then, when Relena thought it was all over, thousands of camera's went off around her, blinding her and making her look like an idiot, and another note with a dancing bunny appeared befor her.  
  
I heard you scream,  
don't you like the ice cream.  
your face is covered,   
amd so are you,  
and soon you'll be seen,  
like this,  
all over school.  
  
Then Relena just screamed then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on only to find that both faucets only gave ice cold water. "BITCH!" Relena screached, as she shivered and yelled.  
Chalk another one up for the queen of pranks.   
  
"So Heero, want to see what I just did to Relena." Serena said, as Heero looked at her and nodded, his head, and when he saw that not even thirty years of training would have stopped him from bursting out laughing.  
"Oh man you are an evil devil." Heero said, as he kissed Serena. "But your my evil devil." Heero said, as he kissed Serena once more, and then seperated to get ready for the dance. 


	9. Dance Competion

Chapter Eight  
  
Hi Minna  
  
Okay I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"I am so going to kill that Bitch." Darien said, as he walked out of the bathroom, his skin was bright pink and so was his hair, and all his clothes were pink. "How the hell did she do this without being seen by cameras. But that wasn't the only thing that had happen to Darien as soon as he walked into his garden, all is roses that he spent hours tending on had their petals ripped off and on the ground the petals wrote.  
  
You betrayed me,  
so you will see,  
just how mad  
I can be.  
The rath of Cosmos,  
can be deadly,  
so if you value your life,  
don't try and get friendly with me.  
  
Then a bunny had hopped out and made a sound like snikers and left. But the others weren't better off, as soon as the girls took their showers, Raye's hair turned so red it looked like it was on fire, and her skin was turned brown with purple splotches, and when Mina took a shower, her lovely blond hair was soon spotted with orange so she looked like a tabby cat and her skin was bright orange like a fake tan, But Lita wasn't fairing any better, her hair had been dyed a green that looked like puke and would make you want to puke when you looked at it, and her face, had yellow streaks like lightning and her lips turned bright yellow. And all through the house shreiks of 'Bitch' were heard.  
"Oh she is going to pay." Raye said, as she tried to get her hair back to it's normal color, but when it did it was all frizzy and the had splitting ends. Mina got her hair back to normal but not without managing to cut off half her hair, and Lita had gotten her hair back to Brown but it still had ugly splotches of green in it and she couldn't do anything with her face so Mina went through ten cans of concealer to hid their poor skin.  
"I agree Raye, I mean look at my poor hair." Mina said, as looked at her hair.  
"Hey at least you got the color out I still have green in mine." Lita said, as she brushed her hair, and put it up into a bun so you couldn't see the green.  
"Yeah well, how are we going to get her back, I mean she is the Queen of Pranks, I mean come on think about it, I wonder what happen to Darien." Raye said, as she went to cheak on Darien but when she opened the door she fell on the floor laughing, there was Darien looking like a pink teddy, his clothes were pink, he was pink, not to mention his hair, and to make things even better you could see the color of his eyes turning pink. "Oh I see she got you worse then us." Raye laughed, as she looked at Darien but stopped when Darien handed her a note.  
"She left you a note as well on your door." Darien said, smugly as he looked at Raye who gasped, on it was a scowling bunny.  
  
I love to eat,   
how about you.  
Do you like the apetizer,  
cause your main courses  
are soon to come.  
I am Bunny  
Here me laugh.  
  
Then the bunny started to cackle evily and then the card vanished in silver sparkles. "Oh shit, if that's just the apetizer I don't want to know the main courses." Raye said but then another note with a smirking bunny appeared.  
  
What about Dessert,  
I'm saving the best for last.  
Then the bunny shaked it's but at Raye and the note dissapeared, "Oh she is just evil." Raye said, and sat on one of the bean bag chair in the room.  
"Raye are you going to wear your princess gown for the dance." Mina asked, as she transformed into her orange princess gown, that showed off her curves nicley yet still looked modest, then Lita walked in wearing a forest green gown that accented her eyes and curves nicley walked in saw Darien and fell on the ground laughing. When Mina looked at Darien to see what was so funny she too fell on the ground laughing, as Darien Growled and in a swirl of black smoke he was back to his old self just with a tuxedo on. Raye just contiued to laugh as she was surroned by red smoke and was in a red gown that had a slit up to mid thigh and had on a blood red chocker and looked perfect except for her split ends.  
"Mina could you please trim off my ends, their making me look bad." Raye said, as Mina found a pair of Scicors and cut Raye's hair.  
"Can we please go Ladies, I don't want to keep Relena waiting." Darien said, trying to sound like he cared.  
"Yeah right you just don't want her to yell at you. 'Darien you should have been here five minutes ago.'" Mina said, doing an impression of Relena.  
"So what, lets go." Darien said, and left the room to the waiting Limo and the girls followed suit. "On to the ball we go." Darien said, and the girls laught, unknowing that two people had been watching, one in a flowing white gown that showed off her perfect figure, that shimmered in the moon light and had fur on the ends of her sleeves and her color and at the bottom of her dress, the man next to her was in a simple black tuxedo yet still looked stunnig, then in a flash were gone with merry laughter where they just were.  
  
"Serena I have a feeling that you have only just begun to fight back." Heero said, as he and Serena said, as they entered the Limo.  
"Why Heero, I never new you were a physic." Serena laughed, as Heero just looked at her and shook his head, mubbling about this is going to be a long week. "Right you are Heero." Serena said, as she laughed some more.  
  
**At The Dance*******  
  
The girls and Darien and Relena had just arrived, as soon as they entered they were swarmed by people telling them how stunnig they looked and them not bothering one bit, but then they were soon ignored completly as a vision and a dream walked in.   
"Why Heero, I belive we are being stared at lets, give them a show shall we." Serena whispered to Heero who nodded his head, and the two made their way to the dance floor, right as soon as the tango was playing, and Serena and Heero did so many fancy moves, that the crowd formed a circle around them and started to clap as the song ended. "I belive we're a hit love." Serena said to Heero who just kissed her.  
"What did you expect." Heero said, then located the guys and went over to them.  
"Dang Heero, since when did you know how to dance like that." Duo said, as he put his arm around Hotaru's waste who just leaned onto him.  
"Yeah Serena that was awsome, can you teach me how to dance like that." Hotaru asked, as she looked at Serena who nodded her head yes.  
"He Heero they just announced a dance competion want to enter." Serena asked, as she looked at Heero who just gave his usual reply.  
"Hn." (Translation, Do I have to.) Heero said, but then when Serena said that she would disarm her prank on him, he pulled her towards the place were to sign up, where Darien and Mina were going to enter.  
"Why Look Darien I belive we now have some competion, Serena you should know, that nobody has been able to beat me and Darien at a Dance competiong ever." Mina said.  
"Well there's a first time for everything excuse us." Serena said, as she signed up, and the annouce annouced that the competion was soon about to start. "See on the dance floor." Serena said, then walked away from a steaming Mina, "By the way love the hair, you do relise it still has orange in it." Serena said, laughing as Mina started searching her hair. "Oh and Darien, beware of the rath of Cosmos, or you might not live another day." Serena said, scaring the shit out of Darien. "Come Heero, I belive we're the competion is starting." Serena said, as she pulled Heero to the dance floor.  
The rules were simple, the last two dancing strong after five songs, would then have to do two ballroom dances, then the crowd would vote who one. Let the Competion Begin.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Okay tell me who you want to win, Heero and Serena by a long shot or should in the middle of the dance, Dariens pink self comes back and Mina and him have, to forfeit, or should both happen tell me.  
Ja Ne  
Misty. 


	10. Fear Serena's Rath, for it can make you ...

Chapter Nine  
  
Hi Minna  
  
I am just going to be plain evil in this chapter,  
and so many pranks will be pulled. Okay I do not own   
Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, even though I wish I did.  
I could make Heero dance for me, nor do I own the songs that are in this story.  
Okay on with the story,  
  
ja ne  
misty  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Heero, are you ready to dance like you've never danced before." Serena said, as Heero twirled her out onto the dance floor. There were only three other couplesin the dance competion other beside, them and Mina and Darien. All the others got scared away when they saw Serena and Heero enter, because of the show they put on when they entered.  
"You bet." Heero said, then the song 'If You don't Love Me.' By Eden's crush started to play.  
  
*I don't understand  
Why you have to talk behind my back   
Why you tell your friends I'm no good for you   
Why you tellin them you got someone new*  
  
At the begining Heero twirled, Serena around, then Serena backed away from him, with a fake expression of hurt on her face. Then started dancing like she was her own person.  
  
*Do you think I'm weak   
Cause you see these tears roll down my cheek  
Don't you know it hurts me deep inside  
When I hear your friends telling all these lies  
  
Then Heero goes up to her, and spins her around, then looks like he's comforting her. Around this time, Darien's former pink self comes back into view, yet he nor Mina notice this, and keep dancing. Wondering why everybody's laughing at them. Then Darien's clothes change to a pink bunny outfit. ANd the hall is just an uproar of laughing, and MIna and Darien are still wondering what their laughing at.  
  
*I can play the games that you're playing with me  
You don't want to try me cause baby you'll see   
I can find somebody who's gonna love me   
Who's gonna want me baby   
  
Darien dips, Mina, then Mina's hair turns completely orange, and her orange sking comes back. And still everybody notices, but Mina and Darien. Then a large rip forms up Mina's leg showing more of her ugly skin, and people start laughing even more. "Hey Darien, why do you think their laughing." Mina asked, as Darien just shrugged and they contiued to dance.  
  
*Chorus  
If you don't love me like you did back then  
Or care for me like you did back when  
We were first together  
You better let me know or I'll let you go.  
baby let you go   
  
'Wow Heero is a really good dancer.' Serena thought, as she looked, at Heero who just smiled at her.  
  
*Don't you tell me  
That I'm just being silly  
Don't say I don't know what I'm talking bout  
Don't you say you have me all figured out  
  
'Wow Serena looks gorgeus tonight, not that she doesn't ever.' Heero thought, as he stared lovingly at Serena, while ignoring the glares from Darien.  
  
*I can play the games that you're playing with me  
You don't want to try me cause baby you'll see  
I can find somebody who's gonna love me  
Who's gonna want me baby   
  
'This isn't' suppose to be happening, Serena is suppose to be my princess so I can rule, but that Heero Yui just has to interven well we'll see how long he lasts, no girl can resist me not even Serena and she soon will be mine again.' Darien, thought as he glared at Heero who just smiled at Serena and Serena giggled back.  
  
*Chorus  
If you don't love me like you did back then  
Or care for me like you did back when  
We were first together  
You better let me know or I'll let you go.  
baby let you go   
  
'Serena is getting to close to that Heero guy, and unfortunatly my power isn't strong enough to turn Serena over to Darien, and I'm not at my full power to turn Heero yet, I got to think of something fast, to get me and the girls on the good side of Heero or Serena so I can change them. I can't do it when they feel hatred towards me.' Mina thought, as she danced, deep in thought.  
  
*All this time I've given you  
All the love I ever knew  
I never thought it would end like this  
I never thought that I would kiss  
Another guy that wasn't you  
Never thought you'd be untrue  
You took my heart and you ran with it  
Baby my love your gonna miss  
  
'God I love her.' Heero thought, as Serena smiled at him.   
  
* Porque todo mi amor te di   
Tu lo has destruido  
  
If you don't love me like you did back then  
Or care for me like you did back when  
We were first together  
You better let me know or I'll let you go.  
baby let you go   
  
'God I love him.' Serena thought, then the song ended and Heero kissed her. By that time, there were only four couple left, including, Serena and Heero, and Darien with MIna. "So Heero ready for a big show." Serena said, and grinned wickedly as 'You Rock My World' By Michel Jackson Started playing.   
"You Bet." Heero said, then in one quick movement Serena's out fit was now a pair of skin tight white pants and tank top, and both she and Heero started break dancing, nsync with each other and the music. Then at the end of the song another couple had dropped, out and Serena and Heero, were still going strong, not the least bit winded. But that's to expect from two Gundam Pilots. Then 'Just the Two of Us.' by Will Smith started playing, and Serena and Heero, just amazed the audiance once again with their dancing skills. Everybody was allready ignoring Mina and Darien, and were watching Serena and Heero get their groove on.  
  
"Whoa I didn't even know Heero could rip like that, let alone break dance." Duo said, as Heero and Serena both did the Head spins, at the same time and stopped at the same time.  
"Wait till you see Serena ice skate, you can't beat her, not even Amy can top her, and she's baiscly the princess of ice." Hotaru said, as she watched her princess, and Heero twirl across the dance floor.  
  
"Wow Trowa arne't they something." Luna said, as she leaned into Trowa's loving embrace and just smiled.  
"They sure are, it's amazing though how Darien, and Mina just changed like that and don't notice. I mean it's allmost like they can't see it." Trowa said, holding Luna closer to him.  
"Well they can't Serena put a spell on them so they can't see it but everybody can't, wait till the others show up. From the way I hear it, Serena is only warming up." Luna smirked, and Trowa just stared disbleiving.  
"If she's just warming up, I hate to see it when she really fights back." Trowa said, and smirked as Luna giggled. "But why do I have a feeling I will have to see it." Trowa sighed and Luna just luaghed even more.  
"Aw don't worry she won't do anything to you yet." Luna said, laughing as the color drained out of Trowa's face.  
  
"You know Amy, why do I have a feeling that the night is going to be filled with more surprises, and all of them are going to be pranks." Treiz, asked as Amy just giggled, and leaned on him. "And why do I also know that you helped in some way." Treiz asked, as he looked at the woman he loved who just giggled and made a gestured that her lips are seald. "Fine be stubbern." Treiz said, 'Oh Lady Une is so going to be pissed but hey, I've told her thousands of times that I love another oh well she'll see soon enough not to doubt me.' Treiz thought and gasped as Heero just launched Serena thirty feet into the air, and Serena just sppined in mid air then fell back into Heero's arm and then the two just giggled at each other as Heero dipped her, and the song ended.  
  
"Hey Heero, I think we're winning." Serena said, and Heero nodded his head agreeing. "Look who's prank has taken it's true affect." Serena said, as Darien and Mina just glared at them. Then the Song "I want someone to Love." Started playing, and Serena started Tap dancing, as Well as Heero then did a form of Stomp on the dancing part. Then when that song ended only Serena, Heero, Min, Darien, and some couple were left and this was the last song. Then Nelly's 'I Am Number One.' Started playing, and Heero and Serena started Break dancing, but this time using moves that only true proffesionals knew how to do. Then Serena and Heero started sparring well fake fighting and then Serena won and started making signs that she was number 1 and went back into break dancing. At the end only Serena, Heero, and Darien, and Mina were left. And both Mina and Darien were slightly winded while Serena and Heero were hardly sweating.  
  
"How the hell can they keep that up, and since when could Serena break dance like that. Last time she tried she almost broke her leg." Mina asked, as Serena and Heero high fived each other and Serena's dress reapeared, not that the audiance thought that was strange, they thought that she just had it hidden somewhere, and was made to go into a pair of pants.  
"All I know is that they don't stand a chance against us Ball room dancing." Darien said, his blue eyes flashing.  
  
Then the song Moonlight Destiny started playing, and Heero and Serena started dancing like experts and doing a whole lot of fancy move that Mina and Darien were left in the dust. Then the tango came on again, and the crowd knew that Mina and Darien didn't stand a chance. So at the end when the annoucer, called Heero and Serena's names to see if they should be the winners there was an uproar of applause, and when they called Mina and Darien, there were a few sympathy votes.  
"Like I said, there's a first time for everything." Serena said, in Darien and Mina's face and went off to join a smirking Heero, and a laughing table.  
  
Then when everybody started dancing again, Raye's hair turned back to red and got even frizzier and her skin got all brown again with purple splotches, and the word 'Traitor' was blazing in red, so people started laughing at her, and while Mina was dancing with a cute guy her hair turned back to green and the lighting and the lipstick went back. Then the guy pukes on her, and everybody starts laughing at her. Relena just stares in disbelife as the people she brought here were just humiliated. Then thousands of pictures floated down, of her when she looked like a sunday, then the whole school was laughing. then five notes fluttered down to the five people.   
  
Darien's :   
  
What is up with you and pink.  
For you are covered with pink ink.  
You look so funny.  
As a pink bunny.  
So turn around  
do a hop.  
and hop right out,  
of my happy life.  
  
Then Darien, and the girls noticed that Darien was dressed like a bunny and was all pink, and the girls started laughing at him. Then Mina got her Note.  
  
Mina's:  
  
Your dancing sucks,  
and so does your tan.  
By the way,  
you look like a cat.  
With your hair like that.  
I Laugh at you  
and your stupididty.  
Cause you did not forsee.  
That I will always be,  
better then you could ever be.  
  
Then the girls noticed Mina and started laughing, and Mina just blushed. Then Raye got her's dreading to read it.  
  
Raye's:  
  
You have a fiery temper.  
and now you match it.  
you look like you were in a fight,  
But hey,  
lets just say,  
that your 'Traitor' sign,  
lights the way.  
For your temper to flare,  
by the way love your hair.  
  
Then just like Mina, the girls and Darien saw what happen to Raye, and Raye just glowered, then Lita read hers, that had a puking bunny on it.  
  
Lita's:  
  
You disgust me till I want to puke.  
And now your hair makes me.  
Love the lightning,  
and your lipstick nees,  
reaplying.  
For as you can see,  
don't mess with m.  
Cause I'm the Queen of Pranks.  
  
Lita just balled her's up as her true self showed through and the others just laughed at her but remembered that Relena got one and waited to here what she got up, Relena decided to read her's out loud.  
  
Relena's:  
  
You messed with me,  
so now you see,  
just how evil,  
I can be.  
Heero's mine,   
as you can see.  
So get a life,  
and get out of mine.  
And we'll be just fine.  
  
Relena just guaked, then four more notes came for the girls and Darien excluding Relena, they all read.  
  
So I'm a ditz huh,  
or a klutz.  
You say that I'm a fool,  
who has nothing better to do.  
Execpt look at guys all day.  
But as you can see,  
you never knew me.  
So how do you like me now.  
  
Then a rabbit formed on the cards and blew a raseberry at them and the notes dissapeared in a puff of silver smoke. All the girls turned to see Serena smirking. "Are you scared yet." Serena said, and walked back to the table, as the girls just glared at her and left the dance, fuming mad.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Told you I was going to be evil.  
Okay got to get craking on ten, so   
  
Ja ne.  
  
Misty.  
  
P.S. You don't have to review, but I need some input on how you guys like me story. later. 


	11. And the Ice King and Queen are

Hi Minna-  
  
Okay people,  
I don't own Sailor Moon,  
Or Gundam Wing.  
Okay don't get mad,  
but I'm going to get  
some of the inners back with Serena,  
please don't kill me, you'll see why.  
  
ja ne  
Misty  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Okay guys, what are we going to do about Serena, she is totally making us look bad, I mean my hair is orange, and so am I." Mina cried, as she and the girls, along with Darien tried to get rid of the color on them.  
"Hey at least you weren't turned into a pink bunny, I'm the Prince of Earth damn it. I should not be disrespected like that." Darien said, as he succesfully got rid of the pink for good.  
"Well you did desrespect, the ruler of the Universe, technicoly that's a higher stature then you so she sorta can." Lita said, as she got her hair back to brown, but since not all the green would go away, she had it streaked with forest green so she did look kinda attractive.  
"So what, she deserved, all that she got. I mean she is a complete ditz, and can't do anything right." Darien, said, as he changed back into his black tuxedo.  
"Well, obiviously now she can, considering all the pranks she's pulled on us." Min a said, as she got her hair back to blonde, but like Lita had to streak it with orange, so she looked better, and her tan was gone.  
"Still that bitch is going to pay, Cosmos or not, she will fear my rath." Darien said, as he was covered with a black mist making all the girls shudder.  
"More like we will fear hers, haven't you noticed yet, that not only can she totally publicly humiliate us without us knowing till it's to late, but if you haven't noticed, she has the Outers, with her not to mention, seven men who I doubt will let us near them. Not to mention Darien, that, that Heero guy has got you beat. I mean, I don't think You'll be able to get Serena back in love with you long enough, to complete the plan, I mean by the looks of it Serena loves that guy more then she ever loved you in all her past lives." Raye said, as she got her hair back to it's normal smooth and sleek self, just with red highlights instead of violet.  
"Shut up, I will have Serena, and nobody will stand in my way." Darien snapped, then walked out of the bathroom, that they had occupied.  
"Come on girls, lets go back to the party." Mina said, as she stood up to go back, and the girls followed.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen. It's time we decided the runner ups for the winter ball, Ice king and Queen. Now we need three nominations for the queen." Relena said, as soon as she came back into the ball. The hall automaticly started yelling out Nominations. First they voted for Relena, of course, considering it is her school. Next they voted for some girl, who seemed to be as popular as Relena. Next the girls started pointing towards, Serena who blushed, and the crowd went wild, and Relena growled slightly. "Now for the King, we also need three." Relena said, and the crowd started pushing up Darien, as he just walked in, then Duo was chosen, by a large population of the girls, then Heero was pulled up there, cause everybody was impressed by his dancing skills. "Okay, now that we have our contestants, lets pick our King and Queen, when I say the contestants name, if you want the person clap, okay now lets get going. Okay for the guys, how about Darien." Relena asked, as the crowd went into an uproar. "Okay now Duo." There was a thundering applause that made Darien's look like just a few measly claps. "Now for our final Contestan Heero." Relena said, and the sound was almost deafning. "Well that's it folks for the guys, Heero your the new Ice King. Now for the girls. firt Me." Relena said, and the crowd was in an uproar. "Now lets here it for Janet." Relena said, and the crowd clapped but wasn't as loud as Relena's. "Now for Serena." Relena said, putting on a fake smile but really gritting her teeth. The sound that broke from the crowd, was so loud that the whole word, no make it the galaxy could probably hear it. "Well there's your Ice Queen, now Heero, Serena. As the respective King and Queen you guys have to share this one dance." Relena said, as she put the crowns on Serena and Heero's heads, but a little harder on Serena's head. Then 'Oh Starry Night.' Started playing, and Raye's eyes got wide as did Serena's as they remembered this song, and what they had said to eachother.  
  
"Oh my God." Serena and Raye whispered as they stared at eachother, but Serena snapped back into reality when Heero's hand was placed on her waist and the two started dancing the night away. "Heero this song, Raye sang this a long time ago. Back when we were as close as sisters, maybe closer." Serena said, tears slightly flowing down her cheeks.  
"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Heero said, as the song ended and he kissed Serena in a soul searing kiss, that was shattered when screams were heard, throughout the hall. Then Serena was tackled by two crying girls.  
"Serena we're so sorry." Raye said, tears coming down her cheeks like rivers,  
"Me two." Lita said, crying on Serena's sholder, and her's and Raye's bodies were racking with sobs.  
"Do you guys really mean that." Serena asked, as she looked at the two crying girls who just hugged her.  
"YES!" Raye and Lita said, as they just hugged the life out of Serena who giggled.  
"Yep you mean it." Serena giggled, "Now could you let me breath Lita your grip is still like iron." Serena laughed, as Lita let go of her.  
"Sorry princess." Lita blushed, but still contiued to hug Serena.  
  
"Did I miss something here, not to long ago you guys were traitors to Serena, and now your like sorry." Duo asked, as he and the others walked up to the display, oblivius to three glowering figures in the back ground.  
"Well the thing is, is that we didn't know that Serena was using a mask to protect her true self, I mean after five years it can get annoying but, also Darien did something to us, I don't know what but one night he called a meeting, he lied saying he called Serena and then did something to us." Raye said, as she contiued to hug Serena. "Then when my old song started playing, and Serena and I noticed each other, something cliked, like a light turned on, and I remembered all the things about Serena that I loved, Darien must have erased them." Raye said, and Serena just hugged her back.  
"Well now that your back, I guess I can give you back your powers, but don't worry guys like Setsuna, you'll still remain in your state yet without the powers of Mars and Jupitar." Serena said, amd Lita and Raye's symbols flashed breifly on their heads. "Now, lets go home, Raye, Lita I have two rooms with your names on them." Serena said, and the whole group left the dance, to go home.  
"You know Serena, how do you know they can be trusted, I mean what if their just pretending to get to you." Heero said, in Serena's ear.  
"Because, I've always had this knack for being able to tell a persons true feelings, and they seriusly don't want to hurt me, neither does Mina but she hasn't been released yet." Serena said, quietly and she and Heero walked into the house.  
"Okay just if they do anything suspicious I won't let you out of my sight." Heero said, and to prove his point he pulled Serena closer to him.  
"You haven't changed one bit." Serena said, and leaned into Heero. Unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching them with a sinester look.  
  
'Keep having fun princess, for you will soon be in an enternal hell, as my wife.' The dark figure said then left, unaware that a pair of Colbat blue eyes was glaring at it through a window in the house.  
"Not if I can help it." Heero said, and walked away from the window, smirking evily. 


	12. What is this Betray Serena Year!

Hi Minna-  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing,  
or Sailor Moon.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Okay guys, spill, I know you weren't telling the whole story back at the dance." Serena said, crossing her arms, waiting for an explaination.  
"Your right, we weren't, there's something wrong with Darien." Raye said, wincing as Serena's eyes got colder.  
"So whats new, there's always something wrong with that pig-headed jackass." Serena said, her eyes flashing.  
"Well there is something wrong, and I'm not talking the usual issues. I started suspecting when Darien, was trying to get rid of his pink self, and a black mist spread around him. Considering you took away his powers, that struck me as odd." Raye said, deep in thought, but stopped when merry laughter broke through.  
"That was so funny, when he turned into a pink bunny, oh but you should see what I have in story for Mina and Darien. Untill Mina comes back, she is still labeled as a traitor. Okay so do you guys wanna help." Serena said, an evil glint in her eyes.  
Raye and Lita looked at eachother, evil looks in there eyes and then looked at Serena and both nodded their heads smirking evily.  
"Perfect, hey Amy would you mind giving the antidote to Raye and Lita so they don't continue to turn into ugly people in public." Serena said, towards Amy, who nodded and handed Raye and Lita two vials, with a purple liquid inside.  
"THANK YOU!" Raye and Lita yelled, as the hugged their friend. Then a beeping was heard, from Heero's laptop.  
"Um Heero why is your lap top beeping." Serena asked, as Heero just grunted and took his laptop to a seprate room. "Touchy." Serena said, and contiued to talk to the girls, ignoring that all the guys left the room except for Treiz and Milliardo.  
  
"Heero here, what do you want Dr. J." Heero said, in his normal emotionless voice.  
"I have heard, from a source, that Relena's new body guards are not trustworthy, eliminate them at all cost. It seems that Serena is the leader, be weary of her, she is said to be able to lie through her teeth like a snake. Accept of Decline." Dr. J's voice, said over the computer.  
'What! Kill Serena and the girls, I can't but also I can't decline a mission, that means I have failed, and no emotions will get in my wat. "Mission Excepted." Heero said, ignoring the four gasps that went through the room.  
"HEERO YOU CAN'T!" The four other pilots, cried out, blocking the door way, while Heero loaded his gun.  
"This is a mission, and I don't fail." Heero said, clicking the safety off. "So Move." Heero said, pushing the others out of the way.  
"No Heero, you can't I won't let you." Quatra said, as he pointed a gun towards Heero's head.  
"Your weak." Heero said, and knocked away Quatra's gun, and ran out of the room, towards, where Serena and the girls were. Then pointed a gun at Serena, on instink all the girls formed a barrier around Serena, ready to give up their lives for their princess. Serena was just shocked beyonde belife, but then her eyes hardened.   
'I can't belive I let love get to me, Heero's just as bad as Darien.' Serena thought, the room getting colder, and a nine pointed star flashed on her head, as her blood boiled. "So was this your plan Heero, join forces with Darien, get on my good side, then when I finally trust you, you'll then deliver me to that sleeze, well sorry I don't play that game." Serena said, her hair blazing Silver, and released it's self from it's constrictive braid, and started blowing behind her, then formed into heart shaped balls on her head, and the legendary Sailor Cosmos, fuku appeared, now Serena was truly Cosmos. "Well Say something, Jerk." Serena yelled, tears streaming down her face. "No wait don't cause, as far as I'm concerned your as bad as Darien, no worse, cause Darien never tried to gain my trust, you did." Serena said, shock was clear on Heero's face. But still did not release the gun, then four new figures stepped infront of the girls and Serena.  
"Heero we can't allow you to kill the girls, considering, the fact that they haven't done anything that would provoke your suspicions." Quatra said, in a voice so calm that everybody looked at him in amazement, except for Serena, Raye and Lita. Raye and Lita then stepped forword.  
"I will not allow you to kill our princess, I will not allow her to be hurt any worse they you have." Raye said, flames dancing on her finger tips.  
"I agree with Raye, you played with Serena's heart you will pay." Lita said, balling up her fist, electricty forming around them. Heero just stared at them shocked at what everybody said, but mostly what Serena had said.  
"Your the enemy and I have to eleminate you." Heero said, trying to mask his shocked expression. "You are not trustworthy so you must be elimanated." Heero said, in his usual monotone.  
"Me not trustworthy, please, what have I done that's not trustworty. But if your looking for people who are not trustworthy, why don't you look in a mirror." Serena bit out, still transformed, and still extremely angrey.  
"I have it from a reliable source, that you are not trust worthy, that you are planing on assassinating Relena, soon." Heero said, angrey that she dared call hime untrustworthy.  
"Oh and what may that reliable source be, Darien." Serena said, sarcasm heavily in her voice. "Please tell, cause it seems that this is betray Serena year." Serena said, Raye and Lita wincing but relaxed when Serena smiled at them to tell them that she forgave them.  
"You are the mission, and I never fail my missions, and my mission is to kill you." Heero said, ignoring the pain that was ripping through his heart. 'Why am I doing this, I would never dream of hurting her, this isn't right.' Heero thought then, something snapped like a flood of emotions tore through him. "AAAAHHHH!" Heero cried, falling on the ground completly forgeting about being the perfect soldier. "What's happening to me, to many emotions." Heero gritted out, as a war battled on between him, between being the perfect soldier and the emotion called love.  
Serena just stared at him, as she felt his pain, but not as harsh, she had to filter some of it out, suddenly she realised, what was happening, and soon found herself holding a shaking Heero. "Heero it's okay, calm down please." Serena said, as she tried to take away most of Heero's pain, but in doing so she recieved the pain.   
Heero found that a large part of the pain was leaving him, but more just kept coming worse, then before. Finally Serena trying to keep Heero from the torture the pain was causing, she took all the pain away and past out.  
"PRINCESS/SERENA!" Eleven voices, screamed, as Heero just stared at Serena who was pale, and her breath was ragged and uneven. Then a dark figure formed infront.   
"I've come for the Princess and Prince, of Light." The figure said, Heero clunged tighter to Serena, but then some one said.  
"What do you want with me and my sister."   
  
**************************************************  
  
Yeah Cliffy, cause you know what that means, the next chapter gets out faster. LAter.  
Misty. 


	13. What are you going to do with that gun H...

Hi Minna-  
  
I do not own Sailor MOon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty  
  
****************************************************************8  
  
"I'll ask you once more deamon, what do you want with my sister and I." The prince asked, glaring at the firgure that wants his beloved sister and himself.  
"I don't want you but my master wants you. He merely wishs to make a deal with you." The figure said, and everybody could just tell it was smirking.  
"Well tell your master, if he wants and audiance with my sister and I, he can make an appointment." THe prince said, while smirking as the figure growled and dissappeared. Then the prince was met with a very hard smack to the back of his head. "Woman what the hell are you doing." THe prince said, as he rubbed his soor head.  
"When were you going to tell us that your the prince Wufei." Haruka said, as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Well what did you expect me to do. Just jump out and say 'Hey everybody I'm the prince of Light and Serena's brothers, sorry doesn't work like that. Besides I didn't want Serena to get hurt. Besides she has enough riding on her." Wufei said, as he pointed to the star on Serena's forehead that was flashing.  
"Still you could have at least have told me. I mean come on, you said there were no secrets between us. Yeah right, you just lied to me." Haruka said, anger in her voice, as well as saddness.  
"Come on Haruka, you know there are somethings I can't tell you." Wufei said, as he begged for forgiveness. Then everybody heard a moan.   
"Serena!" Everybody called, except for Heero who was holding her and looking at her.  
"Ugh my head, anybody get the number of that bus." Serena moaned, as she held her hand to her forehead, but then all that had happened before she past out came back to her. "Somebody please tell me why this jerk is holding me, and why Wufei is groveling at Haruka's feet." Serena said, jumping out of Heero's arms, and holding her hands on her hips, waiting for an explaination, while going back to the way she was before, with her hair braided and wearing the dress she had on at the ball.  
"Heero was holding you to protect you from the figure that came here wanting you, and I'm groveling at Haruka's feet because, I didn't tell you guys right off the bat that I was your brother, and cause I kept it a secret from her." Wufei said, as Serena laughed at him.  
"Is that all. Man Wu-fi I allready knew you were my brother." Serena said, but dove behide Haruka as Wufei lunged at her.  
"Meatball head, how many times have I told you never call me that. It's bad enough that Maxwell is calling me Wu-Man." Wufei said, but stopped his tirad as his sister took on a look of pure saddness. "Serena whats wrong" Wufei asked, as he looked at his sister.  
"You called her Meatball head, Darien use to call her that." Raye said, as Serena's eyes got colder, and more emotionless then even Heero could pull off.  
"Serena I'm sorry, wait a minute, who gave that jerk the right to use my private nickname for my sister." Wufei said, while growling making Serena laugh.  
"Wuffi you should know that with my old hairstyle almost all my enmies called me that, let alone my friends." Serena said, and then sat in a chair, without relising that it was next to Heero who, was still staring at where Serena just was. "Are you just going to sit there Heero and stare at your hands." Serena said, snapping Heero out of his thoughts, and in one quick move he had Serena pinned and started kissing her with all the love he had with her. "Okay I see that your sorry, but I am still mad at you." Serena said, while being stubborn and smirking at Heero who just sighed, then picked her up and walked out into the garden, in the back yard of the house. (an. I know it say's apartment, but the building use to be an apartmen house, till Serena bought it and modified it.) There was a fountain right there, and in one quick movement Heero dropped Serena into the fountain and then sat on the bench. Serena came up sputtering and very angrey. "What the hell was that for." Serena said, as she stepped out of the fountain shivering for the night was cold and now she was drenched in ice cold water.  
"YOu told me I was as bad as Darien, and you know that's not true." Heero said, and put his coat on Serena, who just glared at him.  
"Well you were acting worse then him not to long ago." Serena muttered, but found she couldn't speak anymore cause Heero stole her lips in a soul searing kiss.  
"Will you ever forgive me." Heero whispered, his breath husky. Serena who was still dazed just nodded her head, but then smiled evily and flipped Heero into the fountain.  
"I forgive you but your not getting off that easily bub." Serena said, then squeeked and ran towards the house, with a glaring Heero in hot persuit. As soon as Serena got into the house she dove behind Wufei who was still groveling to a still mad Haruka. "Wufei save me, Heero's gone locco." Serena said, as she held onto Wufei for dear life, as Heero came in soaking wet, and glaring his patent death glare, which was holding a deeper promise of death.  
"Serena what did you do now." Wufei said, holding onto Serena who thought he was going to protect her.  
"I threw him into the fountain but he threw me in first, hey what are you doing. NO DON'T." Serena said, as Wufei held her in place as Heero started tickling her, then brought out a gun again, and everybody gasped, but when he pulled the trigger all that came out was  
water.  
"Gottcha." Heero said, then took Serena out of Wufei's grasp and kissed her just as Relena came in.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEERRRROO!" Relena said, pushing Serena out of the way and glomping onto the dazed Heero. Relena who is oblivious thought that the smile on Heero's face was for her and when she kissed him, Heero thought it was Serena so he kissed back then when he opened his eyes, instead of staring into Serena's gorgeus silver blue eyes, he was staring into Relena's lifeless blue eyes.   
"GROSS! Somebody, andybody get me a blowtorch I need to dissinfect my lips." Heero said, as he pushed Relena, away and ran to the bathroom, where everybody could here him puking. (Wouldn't you if you just kissed Relena's flat lips.)   
"Heero, I thought you loved me, considering you kissed me back." Relena said, in wonder, but then turned around to face blazing blue eyes.  
"Who do you think you are kissing my boyfriend." Serena said, growling at Relena who just glared back at her.  
"Excuse me, Heero is my boyfriend." Relena said, then Heero walked in.  
"Heero it seems there's a debate her on who's boyfriend you are, would you please kindly go to your girlfriend, and give her the most passionate kiss you can please." Wufei said, as Heero smirked at his game, and went right up to Serena and did as Wufei told.  
"Now do you see that Heero's my boyfriend, now if you will kindly get out, we will all be happy." Serena said, but then found her self being held against someones chest, and Heero glaring at the person behind her.  
"But Serena your mine." Darien said, as he kissed Serena's earlobe, but then found him being elbowed in the gut and flipped over Serena's sholder, and having a very pissed Heero punch him right in the jaw. Now we all know that Heero can hit hard, so it was no wonder that you could hear his jaw snap. Then both Darien, and Relena were thrown out of the house, and Heero and Serena went back into the house, to plan out their revenge, on them.  
  
***************************************8  
HOw do you like.  
You don't have to review.  
  
Ja Ne   
Misty 


	14. More Pranks

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Okay people, it's time to get nasty,  
since Relena did the worst possible thing to our beloved Heero, (the Kiss) Heero and Serena are going to get back, and I mean plain evil.  
To all your Darien and Relena lovers, strongly caution, cause it's just going to get plain nasty. Byt the way I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam WIng. But I do own a cute adorable Heero plushie.  
  
Ja Ne  
Misty  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oh Heero, my poor baby, are your lips all right, did the bad bitch queen's lips send some kind of virus to you. Are you okay, do you want me to get teh flamethrower." Serena said, as she sat by Heero on the couch.  
"I need a hug. Hold me." Heero said, as pitifuly as he could which made Duo faint.  
"Oh my poor poor baby." Serena said, and hugged Heero who just made soft crying sounds. Then everybody heard Duo come to.  
"Ugh, who am I, where am I, and why am I here." Duo groaned, and Wufei just got a pure evil look on his face.  
"You are Mr. Tinkles, you are in your little factory, and you are a cat trying to take over the world, with a formula that will make the whole world allergic to Dogs, so the dogs can't come to the humans rescue." Wufei said, and snorted with laughter as Duo meowed. Then he was hit upside the head by a laughing Hotaru.  
"Mr. Tinkles, your real name, is The Lone Ranger, you are in the jail house, you were trying to help your freind Tonto but were captured, you like to run around saying high ho Silver." Hotaru said, and Wufei just shook her hand.  
"Your a woman after my heart." Wufei said, shaking Hotarus hand, and laughing at Duo's antics of jumping around the room like he was on a horse, and yelling 'Hi Ho Silver Away!'. But was hit up side the head again.  
"So what am I chop liver." Haruka said, as she glared at Wufei, who went back to groveling at Haruka's feet, and Haruka just smirking, and Hotaru going over to Duo to bring him back, to his normal self. But before she could speak Duo had swept her off her Feet and gave her a very romantic kiss.  
"Hey there little lady, what's a fine gal like you, doing in a jail house such as this." Duo said, in a weird Texan accent.  
"I might ask you the same thing partner." Hotaru said, trying to mimic Duo's accent but couldn't cover up the japenese accent, and the two went back to kissing.  
  
"Oh Heero, so what are we going to do about Relena, and Darien, I mean. I have just figured out this perfect prank, that will make them wish they were never born." Serena said, and giggled as Heero just looked at her. "Okay..." Serena said, then started whispering her plan into Heero's ear, and laughed as his eye's got wider.  
"Your cruel little devil." Heero muttered, under his breath as he looked at his lap which was now occupied by a giggling Serena.  
"Yeah but I'm your little devil." Serena said, and the two went back to kissing. SO all was well in the house of Lovers. Wufei groveling at a smirking Haruka's feet. Treiz whispering sweet poems in a blushing Amy's ear. Michiru and Quatra comparing violins, Setsuna bonking Milliardo on the head, after she found out about his earlier escapeades with Noin, Raye and Lita just shaking their heads. And Hotaru now holding her glaive at Duo's neck after he told her about a girl he had met in a bar once. Yep alls well. BUt not for long.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ah yes, the infamous mating call of the Queen Bitch. OOps I mean Queen of Crap, I mean shit, uh I mean the mating call of Relena Peacecrap, I mean oh what the hell, the mating call of the banshee. Then Relena rushed in and glomped again onto Heero, totally missing the pissed off look on Serena.  
"Relena, that is the last and final time you glomp on to my boyfriend, Earth Shattering Humiliation." Serena called out, her pointed star blazing and an imaginary wind wipping around her, blowing her hair free once again of it's constrictive braid, and making twist around her. Then everybody looked at a now screaming Relena, who was wearing and all black teddy that had bitch written on it, then on Relenas right thigh was something that made everybody want to puke, including Milliardo, there was a picture of Her and Heero in wedding attire,with Heero holding a gun, saying I'm going to kill you underneath the tatoo. Serena just looked disgusted, then had flames start to eat away at her hair, and her face turned orange, and her teddy kept flashing the word bitch, and showed off her extremly flat chest. "Now you know not to piss me off bitch, but heed my words mortal, for the rath of Cosmos, can be deadly if you face it, but it can be deadlier, when it's towards you. Good night Dearie." Serena said, as seh flung Relena out off the house, this time locking the door. "So Heero about out plan." Serena said, getting cozy once more on Heero's lap who just rolled his eyes.  
"Commences tonight." Heero said, and Serena giggled and both she and Heero dissappeared, to go Relena's mansion where Darien, Mina, and Relena were staying. Then in a flash they were back, both looking exhausted, but both with huge evil grins, well Serena was grinning Heero was smirking slightly.   
"Oh boy I am so tired, come on Heero it's time to go to sleep." Serena said, as she winked at Heero who just grinned, and went to join her. (Get your head out of the gutter Hentai's, I will not allow that in my story.) Once inside Serena and Heero's room, a silver mirror appeared, and it showed a sleeping Darien, Mina, and Relena, and the pranks that were pulled on them, and what was to come. Then with the mirrior on, Heero and Serena crawled into bed and waited for the fun to begine.  
  
**Next Day*****  
  
"BBBBBIIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHH!!!!" Was heard from the mirror, as the image divided into three screens, on the first screen, was Relena, looking at herself in the mirrior. Serena had dyed Relena's hair chestnaught brown, and Serena had added extensions, and braided, then put violet eye color contacts, in Relena's eyes, then put Relena in a priest's outfit, so when Relena woke up she looked just like a certin braided baka. Then next screen showed Darien, with a very deep scowl pasted on his face. Serena had dyed his hair, her old hair color, and had put extremly long extensions in and then put the hair up like her old hairstyle, and also put makeup on his face so he looked like Serena, and then put on padding so he looked like a girl and put a dress on him, with heels and all. She even shaved his legs. Next Mina was running her hand through what used to be her hair, but had been turned into a buzz cut, and died green which was totally not her color. THen Serena put baggy clothes on her to hid her female features, and her face was done up so it looked like a guys, and Serena had shaved away Mina's eyebrows. So she looked like an alienated freak. Serena and Heero were watching the whole thing and were on the ground shaking with laughter, Heero was having a hard time breathing through the laughter.  
"Ne Heero, want the fun to really begin." Serena said, with a glint in her eye and a small romote with a little red button. "Heero, do you remember the little red button." Serena said, putting on a pair of stylish black sun glasses, and handed the remote to Heero. Heero nodded smirking, "Push the little red button." Serena added, and smirked as Heero also put on a pair of sunglasses like Serena's and pushed the button. Then screams were heard, and Serena and Heero smirked. The screen with Relena, showed Relena being covered with liquid marshmellow, then milk chocolate, followed by gramcrackers, and a circle of fire surronded her room making it look as if she was in the fire, yet there was no heat, but since Relena is so stupid she didn't notice and kept screaming 'I'm melting!' Like the witch she is. NExt Darien had hollograms of all the annoying girls that had chased after him, and started chasing him around the room, Serena making them just real enough for Darien to feel their nails on his back as the tried to grab him and kiss him. Next Mina was so busy running her hand through her hair, and muttering profane words under her breath, that she didn't notice until it was to late, that her clothes turned into that of a teddy that made her look hideus not to mention that her hair looked even more like shit, and was on a hologram that made her think that she was on a catwalk, and everywhere she turned there were T.V.'s showing the fashion show and were trained on Mina's everymove, and she could see her self, then she turned to fast and fell on her face and laughter, started puring over the speakers. Then melted gum fell on her, so she was a sticky goey mass that everybody just laughed at. Then three notes fluttered down. Relena's read.  
  
You always wanted to be with my Heero.  
Well you got your wish,  
just not how you thought it would be,  
for you see,  
the only way to be with him,  
is to be his bestfriend.  
Which is Duo.  
By the way watch out for Hotaru.  
Then Relena screeched as a fake hologram of Hotaru swong her glaive at Relena's head making Relena pass out. Darien was afraid to read his.  
  
Darien's:  
  
Oh dear me,  
for I can see,  
that you wish you hadn't been so mean.  
But now you know,  
not to is with the Queen,   
who can make it snow,  
forever over you, you fein.  
But hey,  
let just say.  
The girls still think your hot,  
but sadley your not.  
Have a nice day.  
  
Darien just balled it up but started to run again as he remember the girls in his room, he didn't even notice that they had dissapeared until he looked over his sholder, which had been after three laps around his room. Mina was just dieing to read what her said.  
  
You like to chase after guys,  
well now your one.  
so don't feel down,  
cause I can see your frown.  
Cause don't you see,  
I made you what you always wanted,  
so now you don't have to want, anymore.  
Mina just growled, and stalked out of the room after getting the room back to normal, and went downstairs for a shower. But when she turned it on she didn't pay attention, to the fact that the word was dyed blue and was turning her sking blue. But she did notice it when she was looking at herself in the mirror. But by that time Serena was howling on the floor, and Heero had allready passed out from the lack of oxygen he had gotten from laughing to much. But luckly Serena restored him with mouth to mouth recesitation, and he woke up. Then the two walked downstairs, to be confronted by twelve angrey faces, but then Serena showed them all that had happen in the mirror, and everybody was on the ground laughing, and Heero and Serena smirked, cause Darien and Relena have yet to find out what he had done.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
That's all for Chapter thirteen.  
Ja Ne  
Misty 


	15. Why am I always used

Chapter Fourteen.  
  
Hi Minna-  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing of Sailor Moon.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
"Oh man Heero that is just hilarious." Serena said, as she gasped for air. Heero just looked at her and shrugged. "Oh come on Heero lighten up a bit. I mean come on live a little, even the perfect soldier knows how to live right." Serena said, obviously trying to annoy the stoic pilot. Heero just hn'ed and sat down at his desk and started typing on his computer. "Heero, I was going to tell you your new mission, but since you feel like being such a jerk, I'm not going to tell you." Serena said, as she walked to the door but found her self being pinned against the wall.  
  
"What mission?" Heero asked, as he stared at the beauty in front of him who stood defiant as usual.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anymore, considering you were being mean to me." Serena said, trying to wiggle out of Heero's grasp but he wasn't about to let go.  
  
"Please Serena." Heero said, and then stated leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on Serena's neck.  
  
"Down boy, you were a jerk to me, and ignored me. I'm not Duo you know." Serena said, as she pushed Heero into the chair and left the room, with an evil smirk on her face, all of a sudden, you heard a crash and then sounds of something spilling on someone. Serena just walked back into the room, to face a very ticked off Heero who just happen to be covered in pink paint, and Serena just started taking pictures, of him. Heero just growled at her and got up to walk towards her. "You know Heero, Duo was right pink isn't your color, how about blue." Serena said, and just fell down laughing, as Heero was then covered with Blue paint. Soon everybody ran into the room to see what all the noise was about. As if they new a head of time, everybody pulled out camera's and Serena had pulled out a camcorder, to just treasure this moment, and of course black mail.  
  
"Serena!" Heero screamed, then went to grab the camera, but Serena had already placed the camera and the camcorder in her subspace pockets, as well as the girls. When Heero found out that he wasn't getting to camera anytime soon, he just picked Serena up and walked out of the room, Serena crying for him to put her down. Heero was just about to put Serena down when a very upset Relena came running into the room and latched onto him. (I am so starting to get annoyed by that bitch.)  
  
"Heero, do you know what that bitch did to me." Relena said, crying in Heero's chest, and Heero was still holding Serena, and with Relena holding onto one of his arms, he lost his grip and dropped Serena.  
  
"Oh Shit." Heero said, as he tried to help the stunned Serena up but was pulled away from Serena by a smirking Relena.  
  
"You deserved that bitch. Now leave me and Heero alone, ever since you came, Heero's been tricked to think that he love you, but as you can see that our love has prevailed." Relena said, laughing in a still stunned Serena's face. Heero was struggling against Relena's hold by putting his arms on Relena's waist trying to yank her off, but Serena chose that moment to come back to reality, to see Heero's hands on Relena's waist. And of course Relena took that jesture the wrong way and kissed Heero. Serena couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
'So he never care about me, he always loved Relena. Isn't that just my luck, find a great guy and then get used, and discarded like yesterday's news.' Serena thought. 'I mean he didn't even try and help me up from off of the floor. I guess I'll never find a great guy. Considering all them are taken.' Serena thought once more, and looked at Heero with a hurt expression and walked out of the room, but first changed her clothes so she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of leather pants. "Hope you're happy with your choice Heero." Serena said, then walked away, missing the look on Heero's face, nor the black figure that started following her as soon as she left the house. She even missed the car that was coming towards her.  
  
***************************************************************************8  
  
Oh yeah, cliffy I am so good.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Misty. 


	16. Don't you just love me

Hi Minna-  
  
Since you all love my story so much, and can't stand the cliffy I left you with, I'm going to contiue to write. I do not own Gundam WIng or Sailor Moon.  
  
Ja NE  
  
Misty  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Relena! Get the hell off me. I do not love you, infact I hate you." Heero said, this time putting so much anger in his voice and his eye's on glare to the max, that even Relena back away startled.  
"But Heero I thought you loved me." Relena said, then got a happy expression. "Of course you love me, after all the times you've threatened to kill me and you haven't and instead your protecting me." Relena said as she once again glomped onto now a very pissed off Heero.  
'No mission is worth, loosing Serena, besides, Serena will be a better leader.' Heero thought, then pulled out the gun, backed away from Relena and pointed it right at her heart, just then the guys walked in.  
"Heero oh I knew you loved me, I know that everytime you point your gun at me and say your going to kill me your really saying I love you cause you never pull that trigger cause you would miss me. OH HEERO I LOVE YOU TO!" Relena said, then walked towards Heero who just glared and pulled the trigger.  
"I never love you bitch." Heero said, and smirked as Relena's face was in shocked then her body crumpled on the floor dead. (YES! THE BITCH IS GONE!)  
"Go Heero!" Duo said, as he did a little dance, that looked like a mix between an Irish jig, and the waltz.  
"That weak onna deserved that, after what she called my sister." Wufei said, as he gave a approving smirk towards Heero.  
"....." Trowa said, but smirked.  
"Um... Guys, the blood is going to stain the carpet, and um... who's going to rule the world." Quatre said, as he stared at his favorite rug. "That bitch, is always making a mess of things, I mean even in death look at what she's doing into my favorite rug, I swear is she wasn't dead right now I would kill her." Quatre said, then walked out of the room going to get a bag to put Relena in and some rug cleaner. "That oxi clean crap better work." Quatre said, then came back into the room. "Heero you shot it, you clean it up." Quatre said, as he came back into the room to see only Duo and Trowa left. "Where did they go?" Quatre said.  
"...." Trowa said, from his postion on the wall.  
"What!" Quatre said, clearly aggravated.  
  
"He said, they went after Serena, after Heero saw you leave the room, and Wufei noticed a figure following her, so they went after her. By the way isn't that what we should be doing as well." Luna said, at the top of the stairs, with the girls. (Milliardo and Treiz, went back to work to quit.) Everybody nodded, and took off running for Serena.  
  
**Back to when Serena and the car.******  
  
'HHHHHOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK!!!!" The car screamed as Serena was brought out of her thoughts to see the car coming at her, but when the car was about to hit her, Serena just stared calmly then jumped up high, as the car went zooming under her, unable to stop. Then Serena camed slowly down, then turned around to face cold Curelean blue eyes. "What the hell do you want now Darien." Serena said, as she glared at the man infront of her.   
"What I need to have a reason to be with you bunny." Darien said, sounding shocked but Serena wasn't fooled.  
"Quit playing games, now since your in the mood for games, Mina why don't you come on out and join the fun." Serena said, as she leaned against the light post.  
"How did you know I was here?" Mina asked, as she jumped down from a building next to Serena's house.  
"Mina, I am cosmos, I know all. Or did all that bleaching damange your brain. Oh wait I forgot you don't have one, considering you were stupid enough to piss me off." Serena said, while glaring at Mina who glowered back, then a stare down started, each one trying to stare the other down.  
"Now ladies, I know you both love looking into each others eyes, but right now me and Serena have to talk about something." Darien said, as he put an arm around Serena's sholder trying to stear her towards and allie but Serena seeing this had wipped out her gun, and had it currently pointed right between Dariens eyes.  
"Touch me again and you die." Serena said, then a sword, three other guns, a katana, a glaive, a staff, and a mirror, were pointed at Darien.   
"Okay I get the point, no touching." Darien said, then glared as Heero went over to Serena, and whispered something in her ear.  
"You did not." Serena said, and laughed as Heero nodded his head and started kissing him, like there was no tomorrow.  
"Um Serena, please there are children present." Michiru said covering up Hotaru's eyes.  
"Don't worry Michiru, I think Darien and Mina can handle it, and besides, it isn't as if I don't know what kissing is, considering all the times I've walked in and you and Quatra were trying to suck each others faces off, or that one time when...mphfhp." Hotarus said, but didn't get to finish cause both a blushing like hell Quatre and Michiru slapped their hands on her mouth.  
"Hotaru!" Michiru said, as she glared at Hotaru who just pretended to look like she was an innocent little angel. "Oh don't even bother trying to play little miss angel, now." Michiru said. Everybody turned towards the sound of silvery laughter.  
"Okay so tell me the truth is what Heero did to Relena true." Serena asked, and when everybody nodded her head she went back to kissing Heero.  
"Enough! Who are you to come and steal my bunny from me." Darien said, pointing an ecusing finger at Heero. "How dare you, try and steal my queen from me. I'm going to..." Darien said, then found him self having a gag stuffed in his mouth.  
"Oh put a sock in it. I have heard you obesess over Serena day in and day out, and it's gotten quite annoying you know. And guess what, I quit. I don't want to be your little lackey anymore. I've finally gotten all my memories back, and you know what, you don't even deserve to be even in the presence of the Angel of Light." Mina said, as she punched Darien in the gut.  
"Go Mina." Serena said, as MIna bowed and struck her famous victory pose.  
"Hey don't you just love me." Mina said.  
  
***********************************  
Love it, hate it.  
tell me  
  
Ja NE  
Misty 


	17. The End or is it

Hi Minna-  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, please don't kill me yet. I still have to finish the story. Okay I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Now on with the story.  
  
Misty  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"No we don't Mina, what makes you think that just puching Darien allows you back into our group. Don't forget it was you who went so far as to actually sleep with him." Lita said, as she and the others went to stand infront of Serena, and Heero put his arms protectivly around Serena's waist. Serena's eyes just widen in surprised, she never thought her friends had gone that far with Darien.  
"Well you were to, but then you had to meet Serena some place, so as not to arouse suspcions." Mina bit back. 'This isn't good, they arne't buying it. They have to belive I'm coming back they have to, Darien and I can't get the crystal if they don't.' Mina thought as Serena narrowed her eyes at Mina, unknowing to everybody, Serena could read minds, thats why she knew that Raye and Lita were not lieing when they asked for forgiveness and told her that they were sorry.  
"You know Mina, Lita's right, just cause you punched Darien doesn't mean your back in. Oh and you should learn to quiet your mind, I could here your thoughts from a mile away, you were so loud." Serena said, as she smirked at Mina's scowling face. "Oh you didn't know, I could read minds, that has always been a little trick of mine you know, how else did you think I knew that Raye and Lita were telling the truth." Serena said, as she leaned into Heero's embrace. "Oh and Darien quit thinking that your going to get me back, cause your not, and stop glaring at Heero just because, he's a greater BF then you'll ever be. I mean you couldn't even kiss right, all you know how to do is suck a girls face off, I mean Heero knows how to do Butterfly kisses, to puddy in your hands. You could take a few tips from him. Well I'm done with this get together, hey Lita are you up for making me some of those choclate chip cookies that I love so much." Serena said, as she contiued to lean on Heero who was leaving butterfly kisses in her hair.  
"Sure, do you guys want anything, while I'm cooking." Lita asked, to the others.  
"I think we'll all have your famous Strawberry cheese cake. If you don't mind Lita." Quatre said, as he wraped his arms around Michiru's waist.  
"Same here." Everybody else said.  
"okay then lets get home, I need sugar. Besides we still need to clean up the mess on the rug, and I think poor Heero's lips need tending to after what was done to them." Serena said, winking at Heero who just kissed her passionatly. Then everybody started to leave, but somebody grabed Serena's arm.  
"your not going anywhere bunny." Darien said, and Serena just scowled and motioned for everybody to step back.  
"Darien I am sick and tired of you never leaving me alone. That and you keep trying to make me fall in love with you when I already have a guy better then you. So I'm going to end it right here right now." Serena said, as she started to glow a pure white, and Darien screamed as if his skin was being burned away. Then Serena's hair turned, white, her clothes turned to flowing white pants, and a white tank top. Her eyes were now pure silver, and her cosmos sign dissappeared. Then in a voice that sounded so unlike Serena said, "I am the angel of Light or other wise know as Hirkatashi. (Is that how you spell it.) You two foolish beings have angered me to the point were I had to go to this form. Now you will die." Then in a blinding light the gang could see Darien and Mina be incinarated. Then when there was nothing left of Darien and Mina, Serena powered down and then fainted into Heero's arms, and passed out. "Looks like their gone. Lets have those cookies now." Serena mumbled into Heero's shirt.  
  
The End of just the Beginning,  
  
*************************************  
Hey people, I loved this story so much, I decided to make it into a series. So like the idea or hate it tell me.   
  
Ja ne  
Misty 


End file.
